


Everybody Wants To Be A Cat

by CreativeSweets



Series: Cat Destiny [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, Light Angst, Primarily fluff, cat Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 24,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at...A collection of short stories about Victor and Christophe interacting with their newest (and feline) family members Yuuri and Phichit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Hi everyone! I finally found an artist who does animals, and the end result is _fantastic_. Please look [here](https://twitter.com/sidhedraws/status/1025464357482844161?s=19) (twitter) or [here](https://sidhedraws.tumblr.com/post/176597622750/sketch-commissions-for-corgispacesiren) (tumblr) to check them out!

Victor tried to be a good best friend. He would always be there to share a glass of wine (or ten) and complain about how stupid some men can be. To go on a drunken three am grocery run because him and Chris decided to make waffles. This was just how Victor operated with his best friend. Living together had its perks, but also one bad pitfall. Said pitfall being Chris’ long haired cat. Then again, Victor supposed, he had Makkachin, who arguably required more care than a pretty independent animal like a cat. Not that Victor had a problem with _cats_ , per se, he just liked his furry companions to actually be responsive to him. (Chris had argued one drunken night that cats are responsive to the right touch, to which he added a wink that had Victor grimacing and rolling his eyes).

Which is why, when said long-haired feline companion to his best friend passed away unexpectedly, Victor found himself agreeing to accompany him to the local cat shelter to help him choose. He wasn’t sure _how_ Chris had found this, albeit rather modern and nice, hole-in-the-wall cat shelter, but he stuffed his hands in his pockets and silently prayed that they would find one that could live well with Makka.

The shelter was pretty much just a single large, living room-esque space with clear walled off enclosures for the cats, presumably, if the signs were any indication, by age. There were a few cats roaming freely outside, some had perched on stands in the windows, others in beds that were placed around the area.

Before they knew it, both Chris and Victor were sitting on the floor in a nicely lit room with carpeting, some chairs, and a couch with two cats being walked in. Victor was immediately drawn to the sleek form of the black cat with the honey colored eyes. Well, Victor thought they were honey, but the cat bolted behind the couch before the other cat was even on the floor. The other cat looked like a siamese, but with slightly darker colored face, ears, and tail. The cat chirped as it was set down and immediately walked over to smell Chris with its tail curled into a question mark behind it. Chris smiled and cooed at it while it sniffed his hand and then decided to rub his head on it.

“That’s Phichit,” The employee (Yuuko, if Victor was reading her name tag right) started, “The one behind the couch is Yuuri.”

“Why did you bring them both?” Chris asked, “Not that I’m complaining, but I’m really only looking for one cat. Victor here has a rather large poodle that they’d have to live with.”

“Ah, well,” She paused, “They’re fine with dogs, though they’re a package deal I’m afraid.”

Chris, who had started scratching behind Phichit’s ears, scrunched his eyebrows together and opened his mouth to ask the obvious question.

“They’re best friends. Can’t have them in different areas otherwise they cause quite the ruckus.”

While Yuuko explained the very few times that the cats had been split up (one time resulting in the three large scars on her forearm, she showed them, grinning madly), Phichit decided that his friend had to come out, and had walked over to the side of the couch and stuck his head behind it. There was a little pitiful mew that sounded out, which Victor thought _had_ to have come from Yuuri, before Phichit _dove_ behind the couch, causing one surprised Yuuri to shoot out from under the sofa and run into Victor’s side. Phichit came out behind Yuuri as if to block his way from escaping. Yuuri had shrunk in on himself, his ears flat against his head, honey (definitely honey) colored eyes staring up at Victor.

The room went quiet. It didn’t last for long though, as Phichit, fed up with his friend acting so shy, marched over to Victor’s hand and promptly bit him, not hard, but firm enough to get his attention. He gasped in shock and allowed the tan cat to drag his hand over to the other. Hesitantly, Victor placed his hand on Yuuri’s back. When there was no motion to move away from his touch, Victor started slowly placing long strokes over his back.

“They certainly make for an odd pair.”

“They certainly do.” Victor nodded in agreement as he felt more than saw the tension seep out from Yuuri and felt the tiny purrs he was eliciting. Victor gave a small smile. Chris caught it immediately.

By this point Phichit had already wandered back to Chris and was currently trying to occupy the entirety of his lap.

Victor had a suspicion that home life was going to be much nicer with the new additions.

 

Victor was wrong. So very, very wrong.

When they got home, the first thing Yuuri did was bolt out of carrier at mach 10 towards the bedrooms, probably in search of a hiding spot. Ten seconds later there was a loud high pitched yowl and he came bolting back with an eager Makkachin at his heels. Victor was quick to catch his dog as she whined at the spot under the couch that Yuuri had retreated to.

“Makka!” Victor scolded, “ _Sit!”_

She sat and then spotted the other cat, who was just walking out of the carrier, and promptly went to stand up again, only to remember at the last second that she was supposed to be sitting and so she squirmed and whined some more.

Chris laughed.

“At least she likes them!”

“Probably too much if you ask me,” Victor grumbled.

With a little chirp, Phichit walked over to a wiggling Makkachin and sat in front of her. Makka strained against her collar to sniff at him, her tongue darting out in attempts to give welcome kisses. Phichit wiped a paw over his face as one kiss fell right over his nose. Once Makka had her fill of snuffling at him, Phichit got closer and rubbed underneath her furry chin, purring. Chris and Victor shared a look over the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris hadn’t seen tail nor whisker of Yuuri for days now. He’d be more concerned if Victor hadn’t said that he’d at least seen him, hunched over the food bowl in the kitchen, when he went in there at four in the morning last night. He vaguely wonders how long he’ll take to get used to it here, or whether there’ll forever be a phantom cat.

Phichit, on the other hand, can almost always be found trailing after Chris. He’s made it his kitty-sworn duty to make sure Chris is taken care of. Just this morning Chris woke up when Phichit had tapped his face repeatedly, then promptly dropped something  _ wet  _ on his face, which caused him to panic and sit up, only for him to realize it was simply one of the many mice toys they had lying around. Phichit also had gotten into the habit of sitting half on his shoulders, half on the back of the couch when he sits out in the living room, and he didn’t have any issues with that, but then Phichit started to  _ groom  _ him with large, rough licks through his hair and over the stubble on his jaw. When it first happened he carefully got out his phone to tweet about it with the caption  _ #catblessed _ .

It began to be a problem when Chris had  _ special  _ company over some nights. One night Phichit had decided to jump on the bed and meow loudly, wiggling his way between him and his bed partner. He found it amusing, much to the chagrin of his partner. The next weekend Chris had someone over Phichit had sat on top of his nightstand that had all his supplies, swatting at him when he tried to access the drawer. 

Chris brought this up to Victor one morning over coffee and Victor simply laughed.

“Then close the door, Chris,” he had said, “It’s that simple.”

So Chris made sure to close his door the next time he had someone over. Only for Phichit to start wailing outside it, alternating sticking his paws underneath the door and pawing at the door in a rhythmic  _ swish swish, swish swish.  _ That had ended his night rather quickly and he stood in the front hall staring down at his cock-blocking cat who looked, at least to Chris, rather smug. 

Chris tsked.

“You just want me all to yourself, don’t you?” He asked with no heat.

The cat just looked up at him and trilled.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor was a light sleeper. He has always been one. So the first time he heard loud thumps going throughout the apartment he was up in an instant. He listened for a time, hoping no one had found their way in. When he heard the loud noises again he got up and sneaked into Chris’ room.

“Chris,” He whispered, shaking his shoulders, ignoring the little grumbles he got from Phichit who was perched on his chest, “Chris!”

“Mmmm?” Chris blinked his eyes open slowly, “What time is it? What do you want this time, Victor?” He said in monotone.

Victor pouted. He knows he gets excited sometimes and he ends up wanting to share whatever it is with Chris, forgetting the time more often than not, but this was serious!

The loud noises came back and went right by the room, only to stop, and then start up again and pass by the room again.

“That!” Victor hissed, “You hear?”

Chris blinked at Victor. He didn’t look concerned. Why didn’t he look concerned?

“You woke me up because Yuuri’s got a case of the zoomies?”

What.

His face must be a cross between being half asleep, terrified, and confused, and Chris just laughs.

“It’s fine.” Chris said, slowly petting the cat on his chest, “Bae wasn’t that kind of cat. That’s why you never heard those kinds of noises before.”

Victor let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“O-okay then.”

“Good,” Chris closed his eyes, irritated at his flatmate, “Now let me go back to sleep.”

Victor crept back out into the hallway and was straining his eyes to catch a glimpse of Yuuri. It had been quiet for awhile, so...maybe he was done? He took a step towards his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, when he hears it. His eyes flash open just in time to see Yuuri going full tilt and ram right into his legs. There’s a sharp meow and Victor worries for a second that Yuuri hurt himself, but instead he just finds Yuuri sitting there, tail swishing in a way he _thinks_ means he’s annoyed? Victor smiles awkwardly down at the cat and steps around him towards his room, keenly aware of the pair of eyes following him from the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

It was one of the rare saturday nights that both Victor and Chris were at the apartment just idly watching tv while sipping wine. They’ve had the cats for around a month, and Yuuri still hasn’t made an appearance for more than a few moments, unlike Phichit, who was currently lounging on Chris’ lap, purring and rolling over to expose his belly. After their first glass of wine, both Victor and Chris agreed that a movie was in order (as well as more wine), and Victor went out to the kitchen to get some popcorn, but he stopped in his tracks in the doorway: there was Yuuri, on the kitchen counter licking the top of the open wine bottle. He stopped mid-lick and stared at Victor.

Victor was screaming internally. This damn cat will be the death of him. He might actually be cuter than Makkachin. Not that he would  _ ever  _ admit that out loud.  _ Ever. _ He slowly walked further into the kitchen, eyes not straying from the shadow that was gracing the countertop. He fumbled with the microwave and loose corn kernels (because air-popped popcorn was  _ much  _ healthier than anything packaged). As it was popping, he finally walked over to the wine bottle, Yuuri now with his tongue firmly in his mouth. He stopped breathing as he slowly extended his hand out towards him. 

“Need some help?” Chris yelled out, “Phichit’s off my lap now.”

Yuuri flinched back and Victor mentally cursed Chris.

“No, I’m fine,” Victor called back, “Though it seems that someone wanted some wine.”

“What?”

“Our little Yuuri decided to have a taste,” Victor smirked.

He cooed at the startled cat and offered his fingers, ignoring Chris’ response. Yuuri slowly came forward and sniffed his fingers, then pulled back. Victor would take that. He grabbed the wine bottle and then the popcorn once it finished and went back out to the living room, rounding around the back of the couch. As soon as he sat down, after pouring more wine for the both of them, Makkachin was jumping up and putting her head in Victor’s lap. Victor indulged her when he put his wine glass down.

Phichit came sauntering in from the hallway and went right past the couch and into the kitchen, much to Chris’ disappointment. Nothing another glass of wine couldn’t fix though. He faintly heard crunching out in the kitchen, so he guessed it was an acceptable reason for Phichit to not be with him.

A little while after the movie started, Victor and Chris felt Phichit jump onto the back of the couch. There was a pause, and then Phichit was walking over towards Victor? Victor turned his head and his mouth popped open, because it was Yuuri on the back of the couch. He continued to walk towards Victor and then loafed right next to his head. There was a small meow and then Phichit was on the back of the couch as well, laying across Chris’ shoulders. Chris raised his eyebrow at Victor giving a pointed look at Yuuri. Victor just shrugged his shoulders a little.


	5. Chapter 5

After the little incident with Yuuri on the back of the couch, he was apparently more comfortable in actually making his presence known. Victor would come home from work and find him curled in the cat tree by the windows. Or lounging on the back of the sofa, his little arms stretched out in front of him, hanging off the sides. One time he even found him snuggled next to Phichit, the two of them appropriating poor Makkachin’s doggy bed out in the living room. That was a picture he sent off to Chris and  _ didn’t  _ tweet, shockingly enough. A man’s gotta have some things for himself. And Victor was  _ selfish _ .

There was even one time when he came home and Makkachin bounded up to him and Yuuri had run up and  _ jumped  _ onto her back, and chirped at him, tail straight in the air. Victor swore that his heart melted as he scratched both of them behind the ears.

It was clear that Yuuri had chosen Victor to be The One. Victor was thrilled to bits. Yuuri had started to follow Victor into his bedroom at night and would find a spot on his bed that wasn’t covered by himself or Makka, some nights curled next to the poodle, others tucked in his arms. On the rare night Yuuri would situate himself on the spare pillow next to Victor’s head. Falling asleep with the cat wasn’t an issue at all for Victor, in fact, he enjoyed it immensely. However, that didn’t mean he enjoyed it every single night.

One night in particular he was plagued by a nightmare that he was getting run over by a lawnmower. He woke, disoriented, and felt like he had weight on his chest he couldn’t get rid of. As he became more aware he realized that Yuuri was perched on his chest, head right underneath his chin, and was purring so loud the vibrations continued through his ribs. No wonder he had a nightmare about a freaking  _ lawnmower _ . 

Victor was glad he was a morning person, because he could steal cuddles out of the cat who would always try and fall back asleep, wiggling and rolling onto his back next to Victor in an attempt to shield his eyes from the light filtering in from outside. According to Chris, Phichit was the exact opposite; he liked to wake Chris up a myriad of ways. Dropping toys on his face, tapping his face, and in one particular instance, pouncing on his feet, biting and kicking at them with his hind legs. Chris bemoaned his situation and questioned why he even set his alarm anymore. 

This became the norm, and one morning Victor woke up to an empty bed, well, empty of a certain cat; Makka was still snoozing at his feet. His eyebrows crinkled and he got up to find his cat. When had he started considering Yuuri  _ his  _ cat? Not that he thought Chris minded at all. He bumped into a drowsy Chris who was fumbling out of his room.

“Good morning!” Victor said chipperly.

“Morning.” Chris yawned, “Seen Phichit?”

“No?” Victor frowned, “Seen Yuuri?”

Chris shaked his head.

They both walked out to the main room, confused as to why their kitty cats weren’t with them this morning. Greeting them was a sight that caused both of them to ‘awww’ hardcore. Both their kitties were curled up on the couch in the morning sun, alternating grooming each other with little loving licks.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a lazy Sunday and Chris was reading a book on the couch. Phichit was currently on the cat tower scratching away at one of the posts. Victor was out taking Makkachin on a walk, and that meant that Yuuri would be wandering around the apartment, stopping every few minutes to look out the windows by the front door. One time when Yuuri was walking around the coffee table, Phichit launched himself at the ebony cat, knocking him onto his back.

Light growls and aggressive sounding meows sounded out from Yuuri and the two cats were snapping at each other with their tails thrashing about. Yuuri got up from his position on the floor and then there was an intense stare-down between them. After a few seconds Phichit made the mistake of looking away for a second and then Yuuri striked, mouth finding purchase on his neck and the two went flying towards the ground in a flurry of limbs.

Chris grinned at their antics. It had been too long since he had multiple cats, he almost forgot how cats like to play with one another. He didn’t know how long he spent watching the two chase each other around and under the coffee table, but eventually he heard the front door click and the tell-tale sign of doggy nails on the floor.

“I’m back!” Victor called.

Victor rounded the corner and saw the two cats tangled up with one another and his heart leaped into his throat.

“Chris!” Victor almost shouted, “Oh my god!”

“It’s okay Victor,” Chris started, “They’re playing.”

“What?!”

“That’s just how cats play,” Chris sighed, “If there was less noise and more staring  _ then  _ we should worry. But what they’re doing now is just them rough housing.”

“Oh.” Victor blew out his breath. He  _ really _ didn’t know all that much about cats.


	7. Chapter 7

The first time they had visitors after getting the cats it had been Mila, towing behind her a grumbling Yuri who “was only there to see the cats.” Victor had gotten out the special tea and biscuits, because new pets are definitely a good excuse to bring them out. With the living room full of people, Yuuri was, unsurprisingly, nowhere to be found, much to Yuri’s disappointment. Especially since Phichit snubbed him when he went to pet the tan cat. Chris had just laughed at the blonde when the cat walked over, sniffed at his outstretched hand, and then promptly turned around and walked back to Chris. He allowed Mila to pet him a few times, which only irritated the blonde further as he sunk into the couch with his arms crossed.

“Didn’t you get another cat as well?” he spat out, annoyed that he wasn’t accepted by the cat, he’s _always_ accepted by cats. It was unfathomable. It pissed him off.

Victor had laughed.

“Yeah, but Yuuri’s really shy.”

“It took him about a month before he even came out of hiding during the daytime.” Chris agreed.

Yuri grumbled some more and sank further into the couch, glaring at the purring cat on Chris’ lap.

 

The next time Yuri came over everyone was surprised at the shadow sitting in the entrance to the hallway, half covered by the wall. Yuuri was standing guard, apparently. And Yuri couldn’t help but feel like he was being silently judged.

 

It all came to a head when Yuri was just laying on the couch, playing with his phone above his face while Victor made dinner. He was bored out of his mind but the promise of Victor’s cooking kept him from just leaving. Plus, he hoped that he could at least get Yuuri to sniff him, at the very least. They shared names for heaven’s sake! If that wasn’t ground for friendship, Yuri didn’t know what was.

A little trill was all the warning he got before he had a lap full of black cat. Yuuri had walked right between his arms and sniffed his face, then rubbed the corners of his mouth on either side of Yuri’s chin, effectively claiming him. Not that Yuri minded at all. He didn’t dare move until Yuuri had laid down on his chest and he felt his kneady paws gripping his shirt. He then dropped one arm and set about spoiling the cat, scratching underneath his chin and neck until he saw the little drops of drool start to pool from Yuuri’s mouth, feeling the vibrations of his strong purrs against his rib cage.

Victor turned the corner from the kitchen to tell Yuri that food was almost done only to see that Yuuri had taken up residency on the blonde’s chest. Victor frowned and hoped that it was a one-time thing.

It wasn’t.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5+1: Five times they pranked Yuuri, plus the one time they pranked both cats

“Chris…” Victor started, already on the verge of laughter, “Chris!”

Chris rounded the corner into the kitchen.

“What?”

There was Yuuri, staring intently at the cherry that Victor was holding by the stem.

“Wait wait wait for him to do it again!” Victor said with a huge grin on his face.

Chris crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame.

Yuuri slowly lifted one paw to lightly tap at the offending red fruit, tilting his head a little to the side, only to lower that paw and lift his other one up to pat it again.

Victor burst out laughing, Chris joining in shortly afterwards.

 

After the cherry incident, Victor and Chris went on to make a game to see who could confuse the poor black cat the most. There had to be video proof of it if the other wasn’t home at the time, and for a few days nothing spectacular happened as both of them were trying to gauge what the cat would react to. But one day Chris had a wonderful idea.

Chris had finally received  _ The Item  _ in the mail, and he dutifully stalked his prey with a shark-like grin. He found Yuuri sleeping rather peacefully on Victor’s bed, which made Chris feel slightly guilty that he was going to ruin it, but otherwise it was all perfect. He set his camera up and recording on the opposite dresser and, in one quick motion, slipped a melon hat onto Yuuri’s head.

The reaction was immediate.

Yuuri’s eyes went wide and he pulled his head away from Chris’ hands like they burned. He stayed stock still as Chris started laughing to the point of tears. The cat had made no move to remove the hat and that made Chris laugh even harder. He’d like to see Victor just  _ try  _ and top that.

Victor cried when Chris showed him the video later that night, and both decided that they should try and record all of them, if only to just have a funny compilation later.

 

Victor’s chance came when he had come home from a party and had some balloons with him. He dutifully pet Makka hello and went into the living room where Chris was seated. He spied his prey lounging in Makka’s bed and he stole a glance at Chris and motioned silently towards Yuuri. Catching on, Chris smirked and grabbed his phone.

Victor rubbed the balloon over the carpet and then, with another little glance at Chris, stuck the balloon to Yuuri’s side when he stood up to say hello to Victor. Yuuri’s tail flicked and he turned his body towards the balloon to sniff at it. Victor started snickering. Yuuri walked a little and his ears flicked back against his head as he turned towards the balloon again. He started walking again and lowered his back legs to an almost crawl in an attempt to try and get away from the balloon sticking to his back.

Laughter filled the living room as Yuuri started going around in small circles glaring at the offending object. Victor finally took pity and swiped the balloon off him.

 

Later that same evening Chris came out of the kitchen with some cake with whipped cream on it. He sat down next to Victor where Yuuri is soaking up the attention on his lap, clearly forgiven Victor for his earlier actions. Chris motioned towards Yuuri with his cake and Victor shrugged in response, already getting his phone ready for a video, so Chris continued on and placed a small amount of whipped cream on the tip of Yuuri’s nose. Immediately a long pink tongue came out. Except it didn’t curl up, effectively missing the cream. So it went back in only to come back out again. This continued as Chris has to put his cake on the table to avoid dropping it while he wiped away tears.

Yuuri had a face of concentration on as his tongue futilely tried to get the whipped cream off his nose, which only had the two laughing harder. The fun is cut short as Phichit decided to descend from the back of the couch and lick the cream off Yuuri for him.

 

Victor was sure to leave the box  _ unopened  _ in the living room. He giggled at the cats rubbing against the corners. If only they knew. This plasma globe was going to be great. He hoped. Once he was sure that Yuuri was definitely interested in what was going on, he started his camera as Yuuri jumped onto the table to  _ investigate  _ the globe. And by investigate, to Yuuri, that clearly meant ‘lick the object to see what happens,’ which, in all honesty, is pretty much what Yuuri does now that Victor thinks about it (he still fondly remembers that night Yuuri was  _ investigating _ the wine bottle). 

The moment his little kitty tongue touched the surface, Victor watched as a little red beam shot out and Yuuri jerked his head back. He lifted a paw and half heartedly raised it towards the globe, then put it down and went back in. This time the moment his nose touched the globe he jerked back...again. This happened a few more times, with about equal times his tongue actually touching the surface versus just his nose. 

Victor giggled. It was pretty much the equivalent of licking a 9V battery. And poor Yuuri was still trying to sniff it, jerking his head back every few seconds as he got too close. Phichit had walked over during the middle, but one shock was all it took for him to walk the fuck away. Victor was impressed.

 

“Look what I’ve got!” Chris exclaimed as he came through the front door waving a small container.

“And what’s that?” Victor called back from the living room.

“Lemme show you,” Chris smirked.

He took the top off—was that a  _ bubble container?— _ and blew a couple bubbles into the air, effectively getting the attention of the two cats that were lounging on the cat tree. They both jumped off and wandered over to where the bubbles landed.

Chris blew one big bubble high in the air and watched as both cats stared at it, circling around. Phichit meowed loudly at the bubble and both sat down as it came closer to the ground. It came down and popped right on Yuuri’s nose. There was a brief pause where neither cat seemed to know what had happened, and then Yuuri’s head flicked from side to side as Phichit looked up, eyes darting around, both trying to determine where the bubble went. 

Chris had to brace himself on his knees he was laughing so hard. Victor gave him a thumbs up from behind his phone. They knew then what kind of home video they were showing at the Christmas party this year.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris was just about to step into the shower when he heard it. That little  _ mrow?  _ that Phichit does when he thinks he’s being left out of something. Usually Chris is able to sneak a shower in the morning when he’s getting fed, or later at night when he’s more interested in Victor or Yuuri or sleeping. But nope. For some reason, he will not be getting a moment’s rest today. Chris sighed as little brown paws came through the crack under the door. He opened the door just a crack and Phichit all but shoved his way in, rubbing against Chris’ legs affectionately.

“You’re a menace, you know that?”

Phichit answered by jumping up onto the counter and stepping into the sink. Chris put his hands on his hips and stared him down. Ignoring him, Phichit curled up in the sink and started giving himself a tongue bath.

Chris could say it was a moment of inspiration. He could say that God himself had descended and given him an answer. In truth, Chris knew he was just being a jerk as he turned on the faucet and watched as Phichit stopped and bolted out of the sink, splattering water  _ everywhere  _ in his mad dash out. Chris stifled a laugh as a now very  _ wet  _ Phichit was running out of his bathroom. Well, at least he could now take his shower in peace. He vaguely wondered whether Yuuri liked water or not.

 

It turned out that Yuuri did not like water. He  _ loved _ it. 

Victor learned one evening when he went to take a bath and a curious Yuuri followed him in, jumping onto the edge of the bathtub and watching it fill up with water curiously.

“You know, you might fall in,” Victor said teasingly as he continued to get ready for his bath.

He just finished lowered himself down when he felt little paws on his shoulder. Yuuri was standing behind him and leaning over to get closer to the water. Victor was cautious because he really didn’t want to get scratched if he ended up falling in. He was halfway to pushing Yuuri off the side when Yuuri tapped a paw to the water and  _ jumped  _ in, splashing water over the sides.

Victor sat in shock as Yuuri swam around the tub a few times and came to rest on his stomach.

“Well well well, looks like we got a water kitty over here,” Victor said as he scratched under Yuuri’s chin.

Yuuri just sat and purred at Victor until he decided that bathtime was over and that he  _ definitely  _ needed a quick shower to rid him of the cat hair that was  _ everywhere  _ on him. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Victor couldn’t take any more baths without Yuuri after that day.


	10. Chapter 10

Victor knew it was risky. Taking an indoor cat outside was always risky. Especially if they were outdoor cats at one point in their lives. But Victor was persistent. It all started with getting Yuuri used to wearing a little harness, which, the first time he put it on, Yuuri walked a few feet before plopping down and lying lifeless on his side. After that came getting him used to a lead, which was much easier. The hard part came when he actually started taking Yuuri out for walks with Makkachin. Yuuri would spend half his time walking and the other half tucked into Victor’s arms when he refused to walk any further.

It was all worth it when Victor was able to bring both him and Makka to the beach to play. He specifically chose a day he knew it wouldn’t be busy, but he also chose a section of beach that was more secluded just in case. Chris was adamant about coming with to make sure nothing happened. 

When taken off the lead, Makka bounded forward and started barking. Yuuri had ran forward a few steps before stopping and looking around, sniffing at the sand and blinking up at the sun reflecting off the water. Something clicked when Makka returned and all but bowled him over. The two then took off, alternating between trading blows and being interesting in the water lapping up at their legs.

Victor was ankle deep and loving the fact that Yuuri was currently following him further out into the water, meowing at him. He got to a depth where Yuuri had started to paddle to stay afloat and he stopped. Chris, being the extraordinary friend that he was, was filming this all.

They stayed for around an hour, alternating between paddling around in the shallow waves and running across the sand before packing it all in and drying off the pets with fluffy towels.


	11. Chapter 11

As it started to get colder, Victor noticed that Yuuri stopped wanting to go out for walks with him and Makkachin. He pouted a bit when it first happened, but he couldn’t fault him for it. Especially with Halloween so close. Victor had heard about what happens to black cats that were found around this time. He shuddered. Some people were just  _ terrible. _

It was also around this time that the gang got together for a Halloween party, and this year Victor and Chris were hosting it. Or, trying to anyways. Both cats had decided that all the decorations looked better on the floor, and both him and Chris were finding it difficult to keep anything actually up on the wall or hanging where they wanted them. 

As a compromise, they decided to hold off on decorating until the day of, and had gotten catnip as a distraction for the kitties. With around an hour before the official start of the party Chris had sprinkled some catnip over the cat tree along with placing some catnip toys around its base. Immediately Phichit was all over the tower, rolling over one of the landings chirping, which had Chris chuckling at his antics.

Yuuri, however, was more cautious and sniffed at the toys from a distance. Chris picked up one of the toys and held it right in front of his nose and wiggled it a bit. Finally, Yuuri caved and attacked the little mouse.

With all the decorations and food set out it was only a few short minutes before Yuri was stomping in with Mila and Georgi following behind. They sat in a circle talking with some Halloween movies playing softly. Chris knew the moment that the cats had smelled the food, because a  _ stoned  _ Phichit was sauntering over towards him, jumping up and reaching a paw out in attempts to reach his food off his plate slowly, like Chris wouldn’t be able to tell if he did it slow enough. Chris laughed him off and lightly shoved his paw out of the way, only for it to reach out again after a couple seconds.

If Phichit was stoned, then Yuuri was flatout  _ wrecked  _ as he wobbled his way over to everyone in a show of unexpected extrovertedness. Yuri took this chance to put the little velcro bat wings on him and then cooed at the results. It was like Yuuri  _ knew  _ how cute he was as he put his front paws on Yuri’s knees and trilled, reaching a paw towards the plate.

The night ended with everyone laughing at the cats’ increasingly desperate acts to get at their food before they finally got out the little Halloween themed cat treats and spoiled the cats rotten.


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you sure they’ll be okay?” Victor asked for the thousandth time while he worried his lower lip.

“It'll be fine, it's only for the weekend, three days max.”

Victor looked over to where the cats were sitting, both staring at them with their luggage. Makkachin was already dropped off at a sitter and the person would be coming by once during the weekend to make sure the cats still had food and water. 

“Alex will be stopping by too,” Chris added, as if reading his mind, “You trust him to look after Makkachin.”

“Okay,” Victor started, opening the front door, “Bye Yuuri! Be good while we're away!”

Victor had never felt so bad leaving an animal to their own devices while he traveled for the holidays. Both Chris and him were travelling at the same time, earlier in the month, to try and avoid the expensive fare and traffic. Didn't make it any easier.

 

Yuuri stared at the front door in annoyance. He didn't understand where his human had gone with all that stuff. Phichit had given him a couple headbutts and wandered off to lay in the sun. Yuuri was only mildly jealous, but he wanted to be here for when his human came back. Unfortunately, hunger won out in the end and he gave up his spot warming the front hall floors in order to munch down some kibble.

Phichit’s chirps perked his interest and he made a small chirp back in question as he walked out to the family room. There, on the front porch, was  _ the fattest  _ squirrel he had ever seen. Yuuri meowed as he hunched down into a pounce and crawled up towards the window, right next to Phichit who was in the same position.

Their little noses were pressed up against the glass as the oblivious little fatty continued to putt around. More broken chirps sounded from both him and Phichit at the sight. Eventually it moved on and Yuuri walked back to the front door and stared at the handle. Maybe his human forgot how to open the door? He flicked his tail in annoyance. His human forgot how to do  _ everything,  _ and if he wasn't there to help him groom himself or make sure he ate then he was sure his little human would perish. How had he survived without him? Granted, he did have Makkachin, but she really just went along with everything Victor said, no spine in that one.

Phichit came up behind him and—oh boy. Yuuri wasn't in the mood to play. But Phichit was incessant and Yuuri felt himself give in and chase the other cat around their home. It felt good to get his mind off of the now empty house.


	13. Chapter 13

It was getting dark out and Yuuri knew that the humans should be back by now. He jumped onto the tall tree (that just so happened to have nice flat branches) to get a good look out the front windows only to see the darkness slowly creep over the porch and surroundings. Phichit had joined him, not at all worried. When the darkness had completely fallen and they couldn’t see anything they begrudgingly settled down in the large bed by the tv together, letting the soft light from the lamp next to the couch fall over them.

That was how they woke up the next morning, and for a moment Yuuri forgot that he should be worried. He was perfectly content slowly grooming Phichit while the morning sun filtered over them. Phichit started purring as Yuuri got to his ears. Eventually their positions were swapped and Yuuri was on the receiving end. It was only after the sun had climbed in the sky and fell off of them that they both decided it was time to get up.

Yuuri took his time stretching out, first his front paws and flexing to dig his nails into the carpet before leaning forward and stretching out his back legs. It was then that his situation dawned on him and he went to the room Victor tended to take his long naps in and saw that nothing had changed. Yuuri tried not to get too disappointed.

Around mid afternoon Phichit was in a tizzy. Where were the  _ good  _ offerings? The kind that came from the little flat round mice? He was meowing loudly as he paced back and forth on the kitchen counters. There would be hell to pay. Yuuri was no better, sitting in the middle of the floor, wondering if this was going to be the day they both perished for good.

 

A faint  _ snick  _ had both cats clamouring to reach the front door. When an unknown person walked right in, with the cold trailing in behind them, Yuuri was gone. He ran towards his go-to hiding spot: the inside of the large shelter found at the bottom of the dark space. The fabric hanging above him fell over the top of his shelter and covered him completely as he curled up over the remaining fabric inside. He heard Phichit skitter out of the way as the unknown human was...putting more kibble down? 

Yuuri strained to hear more and realized that this human was putting offerings out for them. He heard the tell-tale  _ snap  _ of one of the mice both Phichit and him liked so much. They definitely couldn’t live without it (that’s a fact). Yuuri knew that Phichit would eat half of his, but there was no way he was coming out until it was all clear. Once heard the front door close he jumped out of his shelter to wrestle what he could away from Phichit. He’d be damned if he wasn’t going to accept this strange human’s sacrifice for invading their kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've now reached a higher word count on this than my other fic, wow~!
> 
> I just wanted to thank everyone who's read so far, and to inform you guys that I'm currently also working on a little spin-off which I hope will be done by the end of the weekend! Fingers crossed!


	14. Chapter 14

Victor was anxious to get back home. He knew the cats were fed, he did receive the call from Alex yesterday. But that just made him miss his little fur babies more. After an excruciating amount of time getting through the airport he was so relieved to have Alex there waiting to pick them up, Makkachin bouncing in the backseat. He doted on her as they sped home, letting the idle chatter filter through the car.

He heard nothing upon unlocking the front door and he slowly opened it to find no cats waiting there. Trying and failing to not be too disappointed, he called out.

“Hello?”

The reaction was immediate. Meows filled the air and two cats bounded towards them as they struggled to get their shoes and coats off with the two cats jumping up on their hind legs in attempt to reach their hands. Chris chuckled and was the first to start walking further into the apartment, tripping slightly as Phichit was trying to weave his way around and through his legs. Once Victor finished, he bent down to scoop his little ball of fur up and was met with probably the loudest purrs he’s ever heard.

 

After the initial greetings, both cats went back to being somewhat normal, if not a little standoffish. Phichit had gone under Chris’ bed, which Chris was whining about  _ loudly  _ as he unpacked. Victor, on the other hand, was quiet as he watched Yuuri staring out at him from inside one of the boxes in his closet. All he could make out were his little golden eyes peeking ever so slightly over the edge of the box. Victor pouted. He missed his kitty and now it seemed like he was upset at him! Where had the loving kitty at the front door gone?

He got ready for bed because jetlag was a bitch and he’s been awake for nearly thirty hours straight now. He curled up and tried to ignore the missing warmth from his bed. Yuuri would forgive him soon, wouldn’t he?

It seemed that his avoidance only lasted part way through the night, because when Victor woke up there he was, curled up on the bed with him. He smiled and lovingly stroked the cat.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you, don’t you worry.”

The remainder of the day consisted of both Victor and Chris earning favor back with their cats through the use of bribery, praise, and  _ lots  _ of snuggles.


	15. Chapter 15

The first time it happened Chris thought nothing of it. He was standing by the back of the couch after a particularly long morning run and Phichit had run up the couch back, placed his paws on his chest, and leaned in to headbutt his chin. 

The second time it happened Chris thought it was a cute quirk of his white and tan kitty. He had just sat up after waking up and stretched his arms overhead, hearing the  _ pop  _ of his shoulders. Phichit had, once again, placed his paws on his chest, almost on his shoulders, and leaned in to give headbutts.

The third time it happened Chris was the one to initiate it. Sitting on the couch one evening with Phichit on his lap, he got his kitty’s attention and then patted his upper chest by his shoulders. The reaction was immediate: Phichit chirped and put his paws where Chris indicated and gave a little headbutt.

The fourth time it happened Victor recognized it for what it was. Chris had just finished dishes and Phichit, ever the guard cat, was there loafed on the counter. Victor came into the kitchen just as Phichit was jumping up and exclaimed in a gasp  _ ‘Oh my god! He’s  _ hugging  _ you!’  _

The fifth time it happened Victor was trying to get a hug for himself. Both Chris and himself were out in the living room with the cats playing with some pom poms (the ones with the tinsel in them) underneath the coffee table. Victor had made the obligatory  _ pss pss pss  _ noise that for  _ some  _ reason cats responded to (he mentally thanked Chris for teaching him that) and made the gesture for a hug when he got their attention. He was looking at Phichit, so he was completely caught off guard as  _ Yuuri  _ jumped up and gave him a kitty hug. Which he promptly reciprocated as his heart was melting.


	16. Chapter 16

“You know we have to get one.”

Chris sighed. Of course Victor would want a Christmas tree. Granted, their living room was large enough for one on the smaller side, but still.

“We have cats,” Chris argued.

“So? Fiona was here last year and she left it alone,” Victor pouted.

“Phichit and Yuuri  _ definitely  _ won’t leave a tree alone.”

“You can’t know that.” Victor stuck out his tongue.

There was a pause. Victor raised an eyebrow.

“Fine.”

Victor started cheering.

“But you’re responsible for the mess the cats will make of it!” Chris interrupted.

 

Four hours later Victor and Chris struggled to get the modest sized fir inside the house. It wasn’t that the tree was unmanageable,  _ it _ was perfectly fine. It was that all the animals decided they wanted to check out the tree from the moment it crossed the threshold. They got underfoot as Chris and Victor tried their hardest not to drop the tree.

A pained meow sounded out and Phichit ran away.

“Sorry Phichit!” Victor called out after him, “I think I stepped on his paw.”

That incident made the other two animals back up just a bit and they were able to get the tree into its stand and release the limbs from the netting without further incident. After a couple hours, and with multiple boxes of decorations, the two set out to make the tree ‘the most shiniest’ per Victor’s request.

They knew they were in trouble when they went to put up some tinsel garlands and found that the cats went ape shit over them. On a notable occasion, Phichit had part of the tinsel firmly in his mouth and wouldn’t let go, turning the whole affair into an impromptu game of tug of war. The tinsel was barely on the tree for a whole minute before Yuuri was jumping up to grab at the parts near the bottom of the tree.

Victor and Chris stared at the cats, who had both pulled down the bottom part and were batting around the long tail.

“I think,” Victor started, “we should forgo any glass ornaments this year.”


	17. Chapter 17

Yuuri and Phichit couldn’t understand why their humans decided to buy that _thing._ It wasn’t like the other plants sitting around the house. This monster was huuuge and smelled. They were not amused. Their annoyance lasted only as long as it took Victor and Chris to bring out the shiny thick yarn. At which point they agreed with each other that this was the _best_ offering so far, and that they guessed they can live with the large offending tree if it meant they could have the fun shiny yarn. Their humans clearly understood that their gifts were accepted, as they continued to place different shiny balls on the tree, even strings of little lights.

It was Phichit’s fault, really. For comparing the prickly tree to their own tree. There clearly weren’t any landings on this new tree. Did that stop him from jumping up on it? Not at all. In fact, he wormed his way towards the thicker parts of the branches and meowed down at Yuuri. And Yuuri, always one for a challenge, jumped up after him.

They found out the hard way that the little tree wouldn’t hold both of them as it came tumbling down and they scrambled their way through the long branches. Makkachin, who was at the bottom of the tree observing them, yelped and skittered away from the tree as it fell.

They both relished in the fact that the long shiny yarn had come off the tree in multiple places, and they went about pulling what they could off. This prompted a little competition to see who could get the most shiny threads. Phichit won when he pulled out a mouthful of red threads and started running around the living room.

Yuuri gave chase with his own small mouthful of gold threads.

 

Victor peered down at Yuuri with narrowed eyes as he walked in the door.

“What have you done?”

Yuuri just tilted his head innocently.

“You’re acting too cute,” Victor frowned, “What mess am I going to find?”

Yuuri just chirped and raised his tail, rubbing against his legs. He sighed. Best get this over with.

And a mess there was. The poor tree was on its side, pine needles _everywhere._ The garlands of tinsel were strewn across the floor with some loose tinsel all over the place, with the majority being over the cat tower, making Phichit, who was perched on it, look like he was on some kind of overly flashy throne.

Yuuri quietly walked towards the center of the disaster and turned to look at him, then sat down, curling his tail around his feet as if to say _‘Look what I did!’_

Victor’s eye twitched. At least Makkachin was well behaved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~! You may notice that this is part of a series now, and I've been working on separate pieces in addition to this one. It's caught my attention that a few of you were interested in having Yuuri and Phichit be cat shifters, so I wanted to put out a feeler for what the majority of you would want to see--let me know! 
> 
> I'm always interested in gaining new perspectives and ideas from others, and I wouldn't be discussing this if I hadn't already been coming up with ideas of my own. I just wanted to see whether everyone was in agreement and just staying quiet or what. Really, I don't mind criticism (so long as it's constructive, not abusive) and would love to hear your opinions! 
> 
> Drop a comment, and, as I said earlier, let me know~! 
> 
> ヾ(｡･ω･｡)


	18. Chapter 18

It was a quiet, if somewhat dreary, day, and Victor was spending it reading and petting a sleepy Makka that was next to him. He was waiting for his little black angel to wake up from where he was snuggled in Makka’s bed by the TV. He wanted an excuse to play with his kitty.

As if some higher deity heard him, Phichit bounded into the room with his tail forming a straight line behind him and Victor saw the moment Phichit noticed Yuuri. There was a little crouch and Phichit went dead still. Victor lamented the fact that the moment was over so quickly because that butt wiggle— _a_ _butt wiggle!—_ was too damn adorable. What was less adorable, though, was his poor kitty’s response. Granted, Victor probably wouldn’t have been too happy to have been woken up suddenly, but the loud yowl and hissing and growling that sounded out wasn’t what he was expecting.

There were even swats that hit poor Phichit on his nose. Which Phichit played off like a champ as he promptly walked away from the bed. Which left Victor really confused. Confused enough to get up from his (really) comfortable spot on the couch and make his way over towards the clearly upset cat. Yuuri’s ears were flat against his head and he was pulling himself away from Victor as he got near. He let out a warning growl. Victor frowned. It wasn’t like Yuuri to be like this with him. But Victor backed off anyways and set out to figure out what was wrong.

Ten minutes of Googling later he determined that Yuuri clearly had cancer and was in the worst pain of his little kitty life. Probably. He shot a text off to Chris asking for his advice.

 

Victor found Yuuri napping inside the box in his closet when he was getting ready for bed. He sighed and accepted the fact that tonight he wasn’t getting any kitty cuddles. He definitely wasn’t pouting like a child about it. Not at all.

When he woke up with no kitty, he held back his frown and peered towards his closet, barely making out the little lump of black still in the box. Maybe he just wanted to rest without getting interrupted. Between himself and Phichit, Yuuri never really got long hours of interrupted napping Victor mused and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. 

_ Squish.  _

Chills went up his leg as disgust rolled over him. He took a glance down and—yep, of course—his foot landed in the small pile of cat vomit. Okay, maybe Yuuri was actually just sick. With a grimace he went about cleaning up the mess and made sure to scrub his foot a little extra in his morning shower. As he was getting breakfast he heard Chris start to shuffle through, which meant Phichit was somewhere around too.

“Hey, so, I think Yuuri’s sick,” Victor started.

A raised eyebrow was his answer.

“I sort of…” Victor had a pained expression on his face, “Stepped in cat puke as I got out of bed.”

“Ah,” Chris started, “Then you should call the vet and see if you can’t get an appointment sooner rather than later.”

Victor nodded. He worried for his little kitty. He set about calling as he watched Chris get the wet food out for the cats. Oddly, Phichit wasn’t as vocal as he normally was. He wasn’t meowing so loud he thought his neighbors would make a noise complaint, nor was he trying to climb up Chris’ legs. He was just, standing there in the doorway with his little tail hooked behind him. He didn’t even make a move towards the food when Chris set the dishes down. Chris shot a worried look towards Victor.

They watched as Phichit turned around and headed towards the cat tower and picked up one of the catnip mice. Curiously, they saw him walk into Victor’s bedroom and then walk out moments later without the mouse. This happened a few more times until there were no more catnip mice left out in the living room. When that happened, they saw Phichit grab one of the tinsel pom poms and walk off with that. Only after this one did he come out to the kitchen and start eating his food.

The two of them walked towards Victor’s bedroom and looked around for where the toys ended up. They stopped short when they saw the movement in the closet box. There was Yuuri, shuffling around and carrying one of the catnip mice in his mouth. Yuuri laid back down and Chris clutched at his chest, realizing what had happened.

Phichit brought the toys to Yuuri in his own little way of trying to help him get better but give him his space.

There may or may not have been tears. Neither Chris nor Victor would admit to anything.


	19. Chapter 19

Yuuri knew something was up the moment Victor walked up to his shelter and talked in a low voice. Instantly he was on alert, and more than ready to fight if necessary. He was  _ not  _ feeling well and even though he loved his human, he just wanted to be left alone. He knew he was screwed when Victor reached out even though he used his loudest and most aggressive sounding growls. He started flailing the moment his feet left his nest and he struggled against the strong grip on him. 

The feeling of dread crept in as he saw Phichit standing in the doorway to Chris’ nap room, staring at him anxiously. He pawed at his human, desperate to be put down. Meowing loudly as he heard the exclamations of pain Victor was making due to his frantic movements and his nails catching him. He saw the small travel room that Phichit and him arrived in so long ago and he steeled himself. There was  _ no way  _ he was leaving in that thing.

 

“Oh my god!” Victor exclaimed.

Chris poked his head around the corner of the kitchen and watched with growing fondness the sight in front of him. Here was Victor, trying his best to put a sick Yuuri into the cat carrier. Yuuri was  _ not  _ having it.

“Try putting the carrier on its end and sort of dropping him in it.” Chris suggested.

After some one-handed fenagaling that would have any street magician envious, Victor tried to lower Yuuri into the carrier. Only for Yuuri to spread his arms and legs and— _ how are his limbs that long?!  _ Yuuri had successfully gripped the edges of the carrier and stubbornly would  _ not  _ go in.

“Gah!”

“How about you go without a carrier?” Chris laughed, “I can drive you.”

“You’d do that?” Victor said hopefully.

“Of course! Lemme go get the keys.”

Victor lifted Yuuri off of the carrier and tucked him into his arms and nuzzled the top of his head. He shuffled a bit and placed Yuuri head first into one side of his jacket. That seemed to placate him and he stopped struggling once he realized he wasn’t going to be put into the carrier. Makkachin was at his feet, giving little snuffles up at the cat. Even Makkachin wanted Yuuri to get better.

They encountered a problem when they went to the front door. Phichit was meowing incessantly and trying to climb up where Yuuri was. It got even worse when the front door opened and Victor went out with Yuuri. Phichit was now latched onto Chris’ leg and would not let go. It was almost like he thought they were taking Yuuri away from him.

_ Oh, crap. _

“We have to take him with us.” Victor sighed.

Chris looked at Victor with a confused expression.

“Phichit thinks we’re taking Yuuri away,” Victor explained, “Remember what the shelter lady told us? They don’t like being separated.”

“You’re right, I forgot about that.” Chris sighed and scooped Phichit off his leg. “Looks like you get to come with us!” 


	20. Chapter 20

The drive to the vet was full of soft purrs from Yuuri, safely tucking into Victor’s coat, and loud mews from Phichit as he watched the world blur by while sitting on Victor’s lap. Normally Chris would be jealous, but he figures Yuuri needs the support more. As he parked Victor raised an excellent question.

“How are we going to get Phichit in there?”

Thankfully, Chris had a plan already. He answered Victor by pulling out a large satchel bag from the backseat and opening it up on his lap.

“Really, Chris?” Victor started, “I don’t think Phi-”

Victor cut off as he watched an eager Phichit climb into the satchel and hunker down in it.

“You were saying?” Chris smugly said.

“Nevermind.”

The waiting room was trouble as Phichit kept trying to leave the bag to go say hi to the other pets. It didn’t matter that one was a bullmastiff that probably had  _ easily  _ a hundred pounds on him. Nope. Phichit, being Phichit, wanted to go greet them all. At least it served as entertainment for the other owners.

The examination room was warm and cozy, and Phichit had no issues whatsoever hopping right out of the bag and onto the table to greet the tech.

She cooed and giggled at his antics then looked up at the two of them.

“Are you sure there’s something wrong with him?” She started, a hand already on Phichit, “He seems quite content.”

Chris let out a chuckle.

“No, no. He’s just emotional support.”

“I’m holding the sick guy.” Victor said, gesturing towards the lump under his jacket with a tilt of his head.

“I see now,” the tech had a soft smile, “One of those, huh? And you’re such a good buddy for them aren’t you?” She cooed at Phichit.

Phichit meowed in agreement.

Victor moved towards the table and slowly went about extricating Yuuri from the depths of cashmere wonderland. A pitiful mew sounded out as Yuuri curled his tail underneath him and shrunk back against Victor’s stomach, ears flat against his head.

“So you’re Yuuri, huh?” The tech Colleen—if her name tag read right—had lowered her voice to a soft whisper. She held out a hand and Yuuri sniffed it once before returning to his crouched position.

Colleen hummed and moved the tabletop scale closer. Phichit saw this as an invitation and went up to sit on it. Everyone laughed a bit. Chris came up to the table then and moved Phichit off the scale. As soon as his hands were off Phichit was back onto the scale.

“That’s alright,” Colleen said, “I’ll tare it with him on it, if you think it’ll make Yuuri here feel better to have his pal close.”

Victor carefully picked Yuuri up and set him onto the scale next to Phichit, who dutifully started to lick at the top of his head.

“Perfect,” Colleen said, typing the number into the chart, “Dr. Okukawa will be in shortly.”

 

Dr. Okukawa, it turned out, was a natural with animals. The moment she walked in Phichit was all but falling off the side of the table as he flexed a paw out towards the vet. Which, naturally, she gripped lightly and shook it.

“Well hello there Phichit!” She started, “Look at you!”

Phichit purred loudly and headbutted her outstretched hand.

Victor was slightly confused.

“How do you know Phichit?”

“Ah, I was the one who found them and brought them to the shelter.” She said nostalgically, “They weren’t a pretty sight then. I’m glad they found a good home.” 

Chris shared a surprised look with Victor.

“Why don’t we take a look at your friend, hmm?” She finished off by reaching into her breast pocket and pulling out a cat treat. Phichit greedily accepted and sprinted off to the other corner of the table.

“So Yuuri,” She all but sang with a tone of voice a parent might use when scolding a child, “You’ve made it back to my office. Let’s get you sorted out.”


	21. Chapter 21

“I can’t believe Yuuri did that.”

Chris glanced over at him where Yuuri was curled up inside his jacket again. He was driving back to their apartment with Phichit sitting between his arms.

“He never does that to  _ me!”  _ Victor continued to whine, “And here I thought I was his favorite!”

Victor opened his jacket a little to pout at the shadow hidden in there.

“You wound me, Yuuri!”

As soon as Dr. Okukawa turned her attention to Yuuri, he slinked over towards her side of the table with all the enthusiasm his little sick self could conjure. And while that alone made both men pause in surprise, that wasn’t what Victor was complaining about. No, what got Victor’s panties in a bunch was when Yuuri flopped down in front of her, splaying out and showing his belly. To make matters worse, when she bent down to pet him he lifted his head and gave little nose kisses. With tongue. Even stretched out a front paw to tap at her face.

Life wasn’t fair.

“At least he isn’t  _ that  _ sick,” Chris chuckled, “She said, what? Less than a week and he’ll be back on his feet?”

“Yeah,” Victor sighed, “at least we don’t have to give him medicine. I have a feeling that giving cats medicine isn’t as easy as it is with dogs.”

Chris couldn’t dispute that.

  


There was little fanfare when they got back home. Makkachin was snoozing out in the living room. Victor cooed at her as he walked to his room to put Yuuri back down into his box in the closet. The moment he was set down Yuuri curled up. He felt a headbutt on his elbow and turned to see Phichit there.

“Don’t worry,” Victor stated, “He’ll get better soon enough, and then you can play all you want.”

Phichit pushed past him, a little trill sounding out as he placed his paws on the top of the box to look down at his friend. Yuuri’s answering trill barely finished when Phichit jumped into the box and settled down half on top of Yuuri and started grooming him.

Victor left the room grinning as it filled with purrs and little chirps. He found Chris out in the kitchen starting a late lunch.

“Don’t worry about Yuuri,” Victor started as he went to help, “He’s got a little kitty nurse to help him feel better.”


	22. Chapter 22

With the weather turning warmer, Victor was delighted that Yuuri wanted to go on walks with him and Makka again. But with the nicer temperatures came the rain. And mud. And the possibility of those icky chemicals people put on their lawns to run off where his darlings would walk. And Victor bought special booties for Yuuri (he already had fashionable pink ones for Makka—thank you very much). That soon became a daily struggle though. Yuuri just did  _ not  _ like the booties. The moment he finished putting them on and released Yuuri the cat wasted no time in frantically shaking off his paws to get rid of the offending items. And it broke Victor’s heart when he had to carefully maneuver his way out the door leaving behind a distraught kitty. He had to practically run away from the door as soon as he closed it in attempt to not hear the pitiful wails.

One time, Chris jokingly put them on Phichit only for him to parade around in them like he’s tough shit. Victor just frowned at his friend. _Of course_ his cat would be more fashion-forward.

 

“Chris!” Victor whined one wet morning. “What am I going to do? Yuuri can’t just go outside without shoes on! I think I’ll implode if I have to listen to him any more when I leave without him.”

Chris had his ‘well what the fuck do you want me to do about it, Victor’ face #6 on. The one with the little eyebrow twitch. It was probably Victor’s favorite variation.

“Why don’t you just wipe his feet off when he gets back?”

“But what about the chemicals?”

“Don’t walk past the Johnsons’ place then,” Chris shrugged.

Victor pouted.

Chris sighed and it was a long and heavy affair. He got up and went over to the cabinet that held the cat treats. At the sound of the crinkling both cats were instantly in the kitchen rubbing against Chris’ legs. Chris worked his way back towards the living room carefully avoiding the two growths that had appeared on his legs. At Victor’s confused face, he looked pointedly at the little booties sitting on his lap and shook the bag a little. Ignoring the litany of meows floating up from the floor Chris tossed the bag at Victor.

“Two words: Positive Reinforcement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe *paw*-sitive reinforcement.
> 
> It's late, don't mind my lame puns, have another chapter! Woo! .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ


	23. Chapter 23

Yuuri wanted to go outside. But he  _ hated  _ those stupid paw coverings unlike Phichit, who pranced about in them like he was born to do just that. It became apparent to Yuuri after a few days of being denied going out with Victor (and not for a lack of trying the whole ‘wail loudly until you get what you want’ method) that he was not going to be allowed outside without those paw coverings. 

Makkachin had tried to tell him that it meant less baths, but Yuuri liked baths, so her point was invalid. So here he was, sitting atop a flat branch by the window looking out at the rain. That is, until he heard the Noise. The next moment he found himself in the kitchen with Phichit and he was demanding loudly to be gifted with the small bits of food that Chris was holding. All three of them ended back in the living room and then it was Victor who held the bag of food.

He watched Chris call Phichit away with a handful of gifts and he turned impatiently towards his human. Where were  _ his  _ gifts? Yuuri let his displeasure known. And then he became aware of the paw coverings sitting innocuously on Victor’s lap. That put him on edge. But then Victor, his sweet, sweet, sometimes pretty stupid, Victor, was gifting him food. And things were fine. Until he felt his paw being put into that contraption and he pulled his paw back to start shaking it off, and suddenly there was another gift being given to him. Victor had also taken the covering off, so Yuuri was confused. Did he get a gift because he didn’t shake it off? Did he get a gift because Victor put it on? Or was it all happenstance?

Yuuri learned on the fourth time that it was because he didn’t shake them off. He even allowed all four to be put on, which in turn meant he got a small pile of gifts and he chirped at Victor’s happy noises. Yuuri liked when his Victor made those high pitched and often melodic noises. Maybe these paw coverings were  _ tolerable.  _ But only because he got the yummy bits of food and it seemed to make his human happy. Also maybe because he knew he’d be able to go outside if he wore them.

He still shook them off before demanding pets. He’d only wear them when he absolutely needed to. Not a minute longer.


	24. Chapter 24

Victor hummed as he allowed his darlings to lead the way on their afternoon walk. Yuuri was trotting happily next to Makkachin and chirping every few feet at something. Getting the little rain jacket on Yuuri wasn’t met with nearly as much fuss as the boots, given how used Yuuri was to the harness he wore. They made a sight in front of him and Victor couldn’t resist snapping a photo and tweeting it out. His followers ate up the cute photos of his little darlings and there was even a poll just last week about which one was cuter: Makka or Yuuri. It was surprisingly even by the end of it, and Victor learned that people held some pretty strong opinions on the matter. 

His little ensemble stopped short and Victor was startled out of reverie by Makka’s loud  _ boof  _ that sounded out. Looking up, Victor spotted the cause and froze. Ahead of them on the sidewalk was a dog walker, or, what Victor presumed to be a dog walker. There was no way someone had six dogs of various sizes at  _ that  _ age. And now Yuuri was on high alert with his tail puffed up to resemble one of those old fashioned dusters.

_ Shit.  _

And with Makka effectively getting all of the other dogs’ attention there was no way that Yuuri wouldn’t be noticed. Victor and the dog walker shared a panicked look.

And that’s when the chaos happened.

All six of the other dogs strained against their leashes and started barking and growling at Yuuri. Makka wasn’t making things easier as she was barking right back, her tail wagging, and tugging Victor forward as best she could. Yuuri was backing up and letting loose some growls that got swallowed up in the noise. What was worse, however, was how Yuuri was twisting as the leash got tangled up in the coat. 

Victor regretted not paying closer attention to his surroundings. Now his precious Yuuri was struggling and making pained noises and he was utterly helpless and—oh god Yuuri’s  _ really  _ getting tangled up!

And that was when Victor heard it. The tell-tale  _ clink!  _ of metal on metal breaking. Victor’s blood ran cold. Horrified, Victor watched as Yuuri bolted away leaving him holding onto a useless length of leash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...maniacal laugh...Maniacal Laugh...maniacal laugh...Maniacal Laugh...
> 
> (aka literally my thoughts when I write stuff like this--kudos to anyone who gets the reference!)
> 
> Don't worry too much! I have the next few chapters written and planned out and I don't work tomorrow so there's /definitely/ going to be an update or two more!
> 
> Thanks for reading as usual!
> 
> ♡ฅ(ᐤˊ꒳ฅˋᐤ♪)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW?! @ the comments from last chapter?
> 
> You all rule! ( ◞･౪･)

_“I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up!”_

“Whoa, slow down, Victor,” Chris interjected, clutching his phone tighter, “What’s going on?”

 _“It’s Yuuri!”_ Victor babbled, _“We were walking, well, of course we were walking, you knew that. So I let Makka and him just lead us wherever and—_ oh God _Chris! What am I going to do?!”_

Victor wailed longer and after a couple more minutes Chris finally parsed what had happened. Their dear resident black kitty was now a _lost_ black kitty. Chris bit his lip as he watched the rain start to come down harder.

“Well, just get back here so you and Makka don’t get completely soaked.” Chris suggested.

_“But what will Yuuri do?! He’s stuck out in this weather Chris!”_

“Do you want _two_ sick pets, or just the possibility of only one? Because the longer you’re out there the more likely Makka is to get sick,” Chris huffed, “Get her back here safe and _then_ you can risk your ass out in the rain looking for Yuuri.”

 _“Yeah...yeah, you’re right,”_ Chris heard Victor pull in a shaky breath, _“I’ll be home soon.”_

Chris only hoped that Yuuri had found a dry place to huddle down in. The rain didn’t look like it was going to let up anytime soon.

 

After consoling a near hysterical Victor, Chris found himself out in the rain pulling his jacket closer as he squinted against the rain to see if he could spot a flash of black or blue. In his experience, cats that run away find a place out of sight, so they were unlikely to find him until they were right upon his hiding spot.

With the sun starting to set and the sky turning a nasty shade of gray, Chris called Victor.

 _“Find him yet?”_ Was what Victor answered his phone with.

“Nothing yet,” Chris said, “But we should head back—”

_“No! We have to find Yuuri!”_

“Listen, Victor,” Chris said, exasperated, “it’s getting dark, the storm’s picking up, and there’s no way we’re going to be able to look for him right now. The best we can do is hope that he’s found a dry place and regroup when it’s light out again.”

_“Chriiiiiiiis!”_

“Don’t give me that _,_ Victor!” Chris chided, “You know as well as I do cats are tenacious and our little Yuuri especially so.”

Victor harrumphed and reluctantly agreed.

 

Chris got home and started making some hot chocolate as Victor sat at the kitchen table looking downtrodden and sniffling in his wet clothes. Chris felt bad, but it’s not like Yuuri was completely helpless, the cats _did_ come off the street before they were adopted. A little chirp sounded out and Chris froze.

Phichit.

_Phichit._

Chris closed his eyes as more little sounds filled the air and his heart went out towards his kitty. Phichit _knew_ . Especially because Victor _always_ came back with Yuuri after their walks.

And that’s when his cries started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped...?
> 
> //NOT// sure if this makes it better or worse *thinking emoji*
> 
> EDIT: was it coincidence that AO3 had load issues *right* after I uploaded? I THINK NOT
> 
> RE:EDIT: fixed a word I hope helps clarify the ending a bit better *thumbs up*


	26. Chapter 26

It was cold.

It was wet.

It was _definitely_ not his plan to get turned around and end up in an unfamiliar area.

Yuuri just _had_ to get away from those dogs. One of them, sure, fine, he could deal with. He dealt with Makkachin just fine because, while she was an old dog, she was at least polite to him. Those _heathens_ that they came across were definitely not going to let him go without a fight. Despite what Makka had been trying to tell them. Their obscene jeers put him on edge and in his desperation, and a stroke of luck, he broke the leash and he didn’t look back, he just _ran._

Now, he’s regretting that choice as he searches for something, _anything,_ familiar. Scratch that, anything that could protect him from this rain. His limbs ached from the sudden exertion and he was so, so tired. He just wanted to go back to his human and get snuggles and be warm and safe. But here he was, struggling to catch scents of home and keeping a lookout for more trouble.

He eyed the tall trees that were around him, but he would have to shake off the _booties_ in order to be able to climb them. But he didn’t really want to get rid of them when it was so _wet_ outside and he reluctantly knew that they were keeping his paws warm.

After searching for a while, Yuuri found a house that didn’t smell like dog and had a place right outside the door that the rain couldn’t hit. Yuuri was thankful for small miracles as he slunk up towards the dry part and curled himself in the corner next to the potted plant and the wall. He chirped now, if only to hear something familiar. He wasn’t expecting anyone to actually _hear_ him, let alone come and find him. But, with his luck, someone was coming out of the door and swiveling their head around looking for him.

He maintained eye contact as the human cooed at him and shouted something back through the door. This human was small, and Yuuri was fairly certain he had seen him around before. But he still didn’t trust him. He let out a warning growl that made the human stop advancing on him. He was crouched down, which was already too close to Yuuri, but when he started inching forward Yuuri had enough. His nerves were shot and he wasn’t in the mood.

More humans appeared in the doorway and Yuuri pushed himself back into the corner more. They handed the smaller one something and that’s when the smell hit him: it was ‘chicken,’ he was sure of it. The small bowl was put on the floor and pushed closer to him as the larger humans disappeared from his sight. Yuuri stared at the small human a little longer before slowly creeping forward.

What could he say? Food has always been his biggest weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job mystery person!  
> Can you guess who it is? 
> 
> On a side note: I seriously wish AO3 had direct messaging, like, you all are so lovely and I would love to just chat (tho that comment count going up inflates my ego something /fierce/ soooo)


	27. Chapter 27

Minami couldn’t believe his luck! He wasn’t a stalker  _ per se,  _ he just had a strong obsession with the black cat that one of his neighbors walked. It’s not like he had  _ every  _ picture that twitter user  **v-nikiforov** had of the cat saved on his phone. Just...the large majority of them. And now Yuuri was here! On his porch! He swooned. And then he was worried.

What was Yuuri doing on his porch? Where was his owner? He noticed the little boots and jacket and didn’t think that he just ran out when the door was open. It was clear that he was being walked. Something must have happened then.

Minami shivered as the wind started to pick up and he was faced with a dilemma. He couldn’t just  _ leave  _ Yuuri outside in this awful weather! But how did he get the cat to trust him enough to get him inside? He worried on his lower lip as he thought back to all he knew about the cat that could possibly help him.

And then it hit him.

Pulling out his phone slowly from his back pocket, Minami loaded up twitter and found a video. Making sure the volume was up, he placed the phone on the deck and hit ‘play.’

_ “Ahaha,” A rich voice laced with sleep laughed, “And this is what I wake up to most mornings!” _

_ Yuuri was curled up with his feet sticking out from his little tucked form and touching his owner’s face. A huge grin was gracing his face as he turned and kissed the little jelly bean toes lightly. Little trills sounded out as Yuuri stretched a little and lifted his head at the action. _

_ That  _ certainly caught the black cat’s attention and Minami screamed internally as Yuuri tilted his head to the side and stared at his phone. Yuuri had pulled himself closer and was peering down at the screen where his owner’s face was still as the video ended. A little kitty nose touched the screen with a sad little chirp and Minami swore that he would never clean his screen off again. It had been blessed with the kiss of an angel.

He gently reached out and took the phone as he watched the cat for any signs of discomfort. Finding none, he left a hand outstretched for Yuuri to sniff. He must have passed whatever test Yuuri was giving him because the next thing he knows he’s got a set of kitty paws on his knees as he’s being meowed at  _ loudly  _ right in his face.

Grinning, Minami slowly goes to pick Yuuri up and let out a pleased hum when he was successful and Yuuri was pliant in his arms.

This was going to be the best night  _ ever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, it's our Precious Chicken Nugget.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes about twitter, I don't use it, I barely know anything about it.
> 
> That being said, I do have a tumblr so come and do whatever, I literally have /no/ posts because I just made it like, last week, but yeah, I suppose I'll do *something* with it so I guess it's worth checking out:  
> https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to like, leave suggestions or prompts or whatever and I'll credit you with the idea if I decide to write something! Doesn't have to be serious or lengthy either, I just think it'd be cool to offer!


	28. Chapter 28

This tiny human wasn’t too bad. In fact, he reminded Yuuri of his tiny human Yura. Except this one made more high pitched noises. A  _ lot  _ more. And it was very clear to Yuuri that he had never held a cat before. What with the shaky arms and gingerly touch and all. It made Yuuri nervous, but at the same time he found it incredibly endearing. He decided that he had to adopt this young one. He purred as small hands worked over his back. Yes, it was a necessity. 

He relished the focused attention of the small boy he affectionately nicknamed ‘Chicken.’ For obvious reasons. He startled when Chicken stood up and held him. Confusion bubbled up as he was placed down on a bed. After a few seconds looking at his surroundings, Yuuri figured it out. They were in Chicken’s Long Nap Room. Which made sense, it was dark out, and that’s when humans tended to take their long naps. His suspicions were confirmed when Chicken crawled into the bed next to him and held his fingers out.

Reacting to the familiar gesture, Yuuri found himself tucked in close and being stroked with such reverence that he could start to get used to being worshipped this way every night. He made his approval loudly known. A long high-pitched chirp came out of Chicken that made Yuuri trill in response. That made Chicken chirp more, and the little hands on his back gripped his fur as Yuuri felt Chicken’s face bury itself into his side. Yuuri looked over his newest ward and found nothing visibly wrong, so why…? Oh, he wanted  _ comfort.  _ He must have a pain Yuuri couldn’t see.

His Vitya did this on occasion. He would nearly strangle Yuuri and water would be coming out of his face. It was terrifying to witness. Not to mention horribly uncomfortable. Apparently Phichit’s human did this too. His Chicken is too young to be making water. So Yuuri did what he would normally do, minus having Makka there. He placed his paws on his fur and started kneading slowly. After this he started grooming the little human. It seemed to work as the hands gripping him softened.

After a time, the hands stilled around him and Yuuri placed his head down on the bed and closed his eyes. Chicken knew Vitya. Why else would he have a tiny Vitya in his pocket? He may have demanded loudly that Chicken help him get back to his Vitya, but he’s pretty sure the small boy didn’t understand completely. Yuuri  _ did  _ talk a bit fast. But he wasn’t going to complain tonight. He had been fed, loved, and cared for. He was safe here for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ My tumblr~ ](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	29. Chapter 29

When Minami woke up he stretched but his arm hit something soft and unyielding and he startled when an annoyed trill sounded out. He whipped his head to the side fast enough to make his neck pop and nearly squealed in delight as he remembered the previous night as he was face to face with Yuuri. He had gotten so overwhelmed by Yuuri—Yuuri!—laying down next to him that he had to hide his face in his fur. And then Yuuri started kneading and licking his hair! Minami had never felt so blessed before.

He watched enraptured as Yuuri stood up and stretched before settling back down closer than before. There was no way Minami was going to dislodge the cat. It went against his personal code. Therefore, he had to reach carefully for his phone before navigating to his twitter app. He paused, unsure of how exactly he wanted to go about this. Should he send a DM if he could? Or would a mention be better? In a few clicks he confirmed that yes, he could send a DM. So that’s what he went with. He snapped a quick photo of sleepy Yuuri (which he  _ definitely  _ saved to his folder dedicated to the black cat) and captioned it with a short ‘ _ Hey so I think I found your cat? _ ’

Now all he could do was wait for a response.

In the meantime he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to stay snuggled next to the cat for a little while longer. Yuuri wasn’t a morning kitty, and Minami was perfectly content to watch the cute bundle of fur next to him. After a few minutes however, he was getting restless and needed to get up. He begrudgingly scooted off the bed, careful not to disturb Yuuri too much. He changed and that’s when he had a stroke of genius! He put his sweatshirt on backwards so the hood was in front. Carefully he picked his famous furry friend up and placed him inside the hood. There were a few chirps of protest, but Yuuri settled down quick enough and seemed to enjoy being close to him.

With the kitty close to his chest, Minami made his way downstairs to grab food while he waited. He wasn’t expecting Yuuri to wake up at all, so he was surprised to hear a soft trill as he was carefully eating his yogurt over Yuuri. He stopped with the spoon halfway to his mouth and watched as a little paw came out and tapped at the spoon. The little yogurt covered paw was licked clean and then Yuuri was shifting to move his face closer to the spoon. 

He huffed and moved the spoon farther away and was met with a loud meow. Laughing, Minami pushed his bowl further onto the table and scratched Yuuri behind the ears as he stood up to get some of the shredded chicken his parents has set aside last night. While it was adorable that Yuuri wanted his yogurt, he knew cats shouldn’t have more than just a taste of things made with cow’s milk. The shredded chicken was a  _ much  _ better option. Plus he got the added benefit of letting Yuuri literally  _ eat out of the palm of his hand.  _ Another dream come true!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ (x) ](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	30. Chapter 30

Victor hadn’t slept so poorly in years. Between the loud claps of thunder and Phichit’s intermittent bouts of loud crying he had a terrible night. He spent an ungodly amount of time staring at his bedroom ceiling trying not to freak out every time a flash of lightning occurred. What if it hit his poor kitty? Granted, it was pretty unlikely, but it could still happen! At one point during the night he was sitting by the front door with Phichit on his lap. He may or may not have been crying with the kitty.

Thankful that at least the sun was peeking out over the horizon, Victor leapt out of bed with gusto as today was looking like a clear weather day, and he was determined to find his kitty-bitty! His cute cat. His sassy shadow. His forever friend! His bath buddy! Victor stopped and wiped a tear that spilled over. 

He was  _ done  _ crying. It was time for  _ action.  _ And his first action for the day was to get at  _ least  _ four cups of coffee down. Any less and he might actually fall asleep searching. To his surprise, Chris was already up and the smell of freshly brewed coffee was a siren song he was too weak to resist (even if he didn’t already want it). 

There was silence as the only noises were the two sipping their respective mugs and the sounds of the coffee machine as it brewed a second pot. Only after this second pot was poured out was there any conversation.

“What’s your plan today, Victor?”

Victor took in the sight Chris made. His curly hair was more unruly than before and he hadn’t bothered to trim his stubble. Dark circles made their existence known around his eyes. Clearly Chris hadn’t slept too well either. Victor was secretly happy that he wasn’t the only one.

“Don’t tell me you just plan on stumbling around calling his name?” Chris continued.

“I haven’t really thought about what to do.”

Chris shot him a disbelieving look. Victor shrugged as he took another sip of his coffee. Chris opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by Victor’s phone buzzing. He quickly unlocked his phone and his brow furrowed. Someone sent him a photo in a message on twitter, but the user actually seemed like they were a fan of his? Simply based on how many of tweets he had retweeted and commented on. Any  _ real  _ fan would know that Victor doesn’t open picture messages.  **Ever.** It was just like, a rule of his, brought about by the unfortunate time when he had long hair and people seemed to think that was an open invitation to proposition him.

“It’s a twitter message,” Victor started and pulled him bottom lip into his mouth, “but it’s got a picture attached?”

“So?”

“You know I don’t do pictures.”

“What’s the big deal then?”

“Well…” Victor trailed off as he decided  _ fuck it  _ and opened the message, “He just seems like—” He cut off abruptly and stood up.

_ “Oh my God it’s Yuuri!”  _

“...ow?” Chris winced as he put a finger in his ear. Leave it to Victor to make a noise so high pitched he didn’t think it was possible for humans to hear. And then what Victor said finally registered.

“Is he alright?!”

Victor was typing away at his phone and then during a pause he scrolled back up to the picture to show Chris. He had to admit, it was a pretty cute photo of Yuuri, and he definitely seemed to be in good hands.

“He said he’s going to bring Yuuri over!” Victor’s adrenaline faded and he melted back into the chair as his eyes closed.  _ “Thank goodness he’s safe.” _


	31. Chapter 31

Minami would be cheerfully skipping down the sidewalk, but considering he still had a hood full of his favorite kitty cat, he opted instead to just walk normally. He had the little coat and shoes in his bag, and about a million questions he wanted to ask. It was obvious to him when Yuuri started to recognize his surroundings, his little mews turned into loud chirps and trills. This was then followed by Yuuri nuzzling his neck and headbutting his chin. Minami was glad Yuuri was in his hoodie and not his hands, because he was almost 100% certain he would have dropped the cat. He giggled at the black cat’s antics and before he knew it he was knocking on the white door of the address he was given earlier.

He bit his lip and hoped that this wouldn’t be the last time he saw Yuuri in person. Maybe he could offer to cat-sit sometime?

The door flung open and Minami was snapped out of his musings by a disheveled—but still pretty—Victor Nikiforov wailing at his direction. He smiled awkwardly as he felt Yuuri’s strong purrs reverberate through his chest.

“Victor, let the poor kid in,” Another really pretty guy that was further in the apartment said.

“Ah!” Victor backed up and made a motion for him to come in.

“Don’t mind Victor,” Handsome guy said, “He’s just emotional.”

“Ah…” Minami trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“I’m Chris,” A loud chirp sounded out and a tan cat came thundering into the foyer, “And that would be—”

“Phichit,” Minami cut Chris off, “I know! He’s sooo cute!”

Phichit was standing by Chris’ feet and staring at him warily, his tail flicking from side to side.

Yuuri chirped at the sight of his friend but made no move to get out of the hoodie. The fact made Minami preen. After being offered a cup of coffee, breakfast, a wad of cash that Victor pulled out of nowhere, and all the Yuuri snuggles he wanted...well, not that last one, but he found himself on their couch with Yuuri warming his lap. Victor pouted.

After talking about how he found Yuuri, parts of their evening together, and more whining from Victor stating that Yuuri normally doesn’t do  _ any  _ of that with strangers, Minami gathered enough courage to ask them if they would consider him the next time they need a cat-sitter. Or anyone, really, to come check-in on the cats. 

Minami left with a spring in his step and a promise of future visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ (x) ](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	32. Chapter 32

Phichit flitted around intrigued by what was making his human so energetic. It was strange to see. Rich laughter filled the air as Yuuri’s human, Victor, set a disc out on the table with all sorts of people food. He hopped up onto the table in hopes to get a better look but Chris immediately picked him up and set him back on the ground. He flicked his tail in annoyance. If Chris was going to pick him up then he should  _ at the very least  _ be given pets before Chris walked off. Fine. If that’s how Chris wanted to be then he will have to reinforce who’s the king in their relationship. 

He jumped onto his throne by the window and watched the humans busy themselves putting out food and drinks in those tall containers. Yuuri found his way over to him and wondered what was going on. Phichit didn’t know. Phichit didn’t care. That is, until the humans started putting toys up around the room. He perked up at all the dangling bits and immediately started chirping at Chris to put more up.

The front door opened and more voices filtered in. Phichit trilled and ran to see who had arrived. He loved people. More people meant more pets. Except for the small ones. He didn’t really like those ones at all. They tended to be more  _ grabby grabby  _ than he liked. And they made more high-pitched meows than the larger ones. Yuuri had tried to explain it that day he came back in the arms of Chicken, but Phichit was just as stubborn as he was.

Thankfully, it seemed like only Yurio was coming in. He could deal with that—by not going anywhere near him, of course. Though, he did bring another human he wasn’t familiar with with him. Phichit had a mental debate as he went around getting his obligatory welcome pets from the the tall dark Georgi and the female Mila. He eyed the blonde and his friend on the couch. Creeping up to them slowly, he reached out and tapped the quiet one’s arm.

When a strong hand fell upon his back he purred and arched up into it. The solid chin scratches decided for Phichit that he was alright, and he promptly curled up on his lap. He made sure to give a strong stink-eye to Yurio; just because he was sitting on ‘Beka’’s lap, doesn’t mean he’s allowed to touch him. It didn’t last forever though, Yuuri had hopped up onto Yurio’s lap and chirped at him as he leaned over the small gap and started grooming him.

It was loud for quite a time, Yuuri and Phichit having no clue what occasion had brought about the weird fur growing from their humans’ faces. Nor why they were able to pull it off and put it back on. But both of them were content to be snuck scraps from Beka and Yurio for a large majority of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a chapter, went to post it, remembered that it was St. Patrick's Day, wrote this instead. Hope everyone who celebrates has a nice time today, and anyone drinking is safe!
> 
> ✧⁺⸜(●′▾‵●)⸝⁺✧
> 
> Is there something you would like to see? Lemme know! [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	33. Chapter 33

“Chris!” Victor yelled.

“What?!”

“C’mere!” He stifled a laugh.

There was Yuuri, in the bathtub, absolutely  _ covered  _ in glitter. Which may or may not be Victor’s fault for not cleaning out the tub when he last used a bath bomb. Maybe this was Yuuri’s revenge, seeing as Victor never let him in for a bath when he uses one.

“Victor, oh my god,” Chris wheezed, “Now you’ve got a galaxy cat!”

Yuuri chirped at Chris’ arrival as he rolled onto his back through more glitter. Laying back on his stomach, he shook his head out and stared up at them.

Chris patted Victor’s shoulder.

“At least he likes baths!” He cheerily said as he walked back out of the bathroom.

Resigned to his fate, Victor began running the water. He had to at least get  _ some  _ of the glitter off his kitty—it couldn’t be healthy for him to ingest, even if the glitter was biodegradable. He smiled down at his nebula of a cat as he started washing as much of the gold sparkles out of his fur as he could. Yuuri was content to just sit there. Every once in awhile he would rub up against Victor’s hands and Victor would have to pause and lavish the cat in attention.

He didn’t stop purring once throughout the whole ordeal.

It was only after the bath did Victor realize how big of a mistake he had made. Because even though Yuuri didn’t have  _ as much  _ glitter left on him...he still had  _ some.  _ And that  _ some  _ meant that anywhere Yuuri went, there was a glitter trail. By the end of the day, the whole apartment had sparkles everywhere. Even Phichit wasn’t immune. He picked up some sparkles from sleeping next to Yuuri. Makkachin now sported an impressive amount of golden dust thanks to her curly fur. 

And when night fell, Victor realized how  _ massive  _ of a mistake he had made. He mourned the loss of his expensive sheets. Chris was less amused the next morning.

“I am pulling glitter out of  _ everywhere, _ ” Chris shot Victor an annoyed look over breakfast.

Victor shrugged.

“If I thought you would be so air-headed as to forget to clean out the tub after I got you those bath bombs I never would have gotten you them,” He bemoaned.

“Yes, but now the  _ entire  _ apartment sparkles gold!” Victor grinned cheekily.

“I’ll make  _ you  _ sparkle gold alright…”

“You’re just mad because you have to give Phichit a bath now.”

“And that’s where you’re mistaken,  _ mon ami, _ ” Chris smirked, “Because I believe it is  _ you  _ who has to give Phichit a bath.”

“I—”

“Considering it is  _ your  _ glitter in the first place,” Chris interrupted.

Victor grimaced and reluctantly said goodbye to his perfectly unmarred arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	34. Chapter 34

A yowl sounded out in the middle of the night and Chris was losing his  _ fucking  _ mind. Because as soon as that cat outside started up, Yuuri would go sprinting through the apartment, knock things over, scratch at the front door, and then sit and meow at the front windows. And this was the third night in a row. 

He’s had  _ enough. _

Chris’ first thought was that it was a cat in heat outside, but Phichit wasn’t losing his damn mind over it. In fact, after that first night when Phichit had joined Yuuri at the window, he went back to his normal nightly routine. It became clear to Chris that Victor wasn’t going to do anything about it at all asides from whine about Yuuri not sleeping with him. Currently Victor was sitting on the couch giving Yuuri a longing look. Chris rolled his eyes as he grabbed Victor’s jacket and threw it at him. At Victor’s incredulous look he explained.

“Look, you either go out there and chase that cat away,” He paused, “Or you call animal control or  _ something _ .”

“Maybe the cat will go away on its own?” Victor said, hopeful.

“You’re shitting me,” Chris all but growled out, “Listen, Victor, I know you don’t know cats—”

“Bu—”

“Not like  _ I  _ do,” Chris continued, “And that cat out there isn’t going to go away until it gets whatever it’s yelling about.” He made a vague gesture towards the window.

“Why me?”

“Because it’s  _ your  _ cat who’s going bananas over it,” Chris snorted.

“What if it’s a cat that Yuuri knows? Like, one he knew before we adopted them.”

Chris leveled him a look.

“Then the solution is simple. Just take Yuuri out with you.”

Victor gnawed on his lip. This was stupid. He was stupid. Of  _ course  _ Yuuri would have other kitty friends asides from Phichit. Was...was the cat outside his kitty girlfriend? Victor grumbled at the thought. He shouldn’t feel jealous of a  _ cat  _ of all things. Yuuri was with  _ him,  _ in  _ his  _ home, and slept in  _ his  _ bed every night. He just...had to go show this other cat that Yuuri was happier with him. Yes, that’s exactly what he should do.

Determined, he stood up and shrugged his jacket on as he walked towards the front door. Yuuri was immediately upon him. After clipping Yuuri into his harness and stepping out into the night, he strained to hear exactly where the noise was coming from. But it seemed like Yuuri knew exactly where it was coming from, so Victor let him lead the way.


	35. Chapter 35

Yuuri was  _ furious. _

This...this new cat in the neighborhood was shouting their undying love for him. In colorful terms. In the middle of the night. And he couldn’t convince Victor (or Chris, for that matter) to let him outside so he could deal with it. So Yuuri did what he did any other time he wanted something and didn’t get it right away. He made it a huge deal. He didn’t  _ have  _ to knock over the weird shaped wooden thing off the kitchen table. Just like he didn’t  _ have  _ to dart around the whole apartment and casually bump into things. 

It wasn’t  _ his  _ fault the front door remained closed.

Thankfully, after two infuriating nights, the humans finally seemed to understand what was going on. Or, at the very least understood it was _Yuuri_ who needed to go take care of this. In his harness and armed with his human, he stalked towards his “admirer.” A brisk walk later and he found them perched on a fence. Yuuri had to admit, they were easy on the eyes, long golden fur and tail neatly groomed. But he didn’t want anyone. _Especially_ not someone who was fond of loud public declarations of love. Victor didn’t count; he was human and therefore ignorant of their societal norms. 

Miss Golden Fur had jumped down and was staring at Yuuri. Yuuri bristled and felt his tail and fur start to puff out. He growled out a low warning along the lines of  _ ‘Go away, I don’t want your affection.’  _

His answer came in the low shift of pheromones in the air:  _ ‘I’m interested and not going to leave anytime soon.’ _

If that’s how she wanted to play, then so be it. He made his displeasure known by repeating louder that she should  _ go  _ and  _ leave him alone. _ Of course she ignored it all and came closer. When she got within range, Yuuri let loose in a flurry a swats and swipes—and then he was in the air. He flailed around for a few moments before realizing that Victor picked him up. He had forgotten he was there.

He watched triumphantly as the other cat turned to leave, but not before she implied she’d be around when he changed his mind. Yuuri hissed at her in dispute and she simply left her name for him to think about.

_ Chihoko. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Yuuri, _chill,_ but have you ever heard cats screaming at each other before? It's terrifying.
> 
> This idea (the last chapter included) was prompted by an anon on [my tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Many thanks for reading! (๑・ω-)～♥”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing it, I'm uploading a chapter via my phone because I _have_ to—there's just good chapters coming up ♡♡♡  
>  plus I love you all so much
> 
> Have some April Fool's Shenanigans!

Victor grinned, victorious. It had taken three hours, four bite marks, seven scratches, and forty dollars, but it was _so_ worth it. He sniggered. Chris wouldn’t know what hit him! He stole a look at Phichit’s _‘if looks could kill’_ glare. But it wasn’t entirely Victor’s fault! Minami had shown him those cute videos of the cats that were shaved to look like little dinosaurs and Victor was a weak, weak man. So with April 1st coming up, he had found the nearest groomer willing and able to do it, and the rest was history.

He hummed to himself as he prepped Makka for a walk. When Yuuri didn’t show up, Victor thought nothing of it. Yuuri was finicky with when he wanted to go out. With a shrug he went about his walk. About halfway through his phone started chiming incessantly. Victor smirked when he saw that all the messages were from Chris. They ranged from an angry _‘How COULD you?!’_ to a more sedate _‘He is pretty cute tho’_ and ended with an enigmatic _‘Hope you’re having a nice walk ;)’_ that made Victor walk a little faster. Last year’s _Dildo Experience_ ™, as they called it, came at Victor’s expense. Somewhere within the depths of his closet was a box full of unused and differently sized dildos in varying colors. Chris had put them _everywhere._

Swallowing his unease he opened the front door with a little, “I’m home!” that he hoped didn’t reveal how  _ terrified  _ he was. Makka trotted off and then there was silence. Victor eyed the second pair of shoes and knew Chris was home. The sinking feeling came back full force.

“Yuuri?” He tried, relieved when he heard a faint  _ mew  _ from further in the apartment.

With great trepidation, Victor walked into the living room and flicked the light on. His jaw dropped. There was a camera flash. Then there was Chris, laughing on the floor and pointing at him. Because Yuuri was here, oh boy was he here in the living room. A pitiful meow sounded out as Victor took in the scene of his black kitty floating in the center of the room, a million balloons tied to his harness. He was paddling his little legs like he was swimming.

Chuckling, Victor whipped his phone out to take some pictures and a video. The room devolved into full-blown laughter as Phichit started jumping up at the strings hanging off of Yuuri’s harness. Victor wiped away the few tears that leaked out and smiled warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [☆](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all you guys. I didn't even _think_ to have a follow up on the last chapter. But here it is! 
> 
> Typed, edited, and posted all from my phone, so apologies if things are wonky. I'll look over everything once I'm back at my computer.

Yuuri grumbled at Phichit the remainder of the day after he was let loose from his air-swimming. Phichit grumbled right back because  _ he  _ had to endure a stranger messing up his fur—though he admitted that it did make his human dote on him more, so it wasn't  _ all  _ that bad. And Phichit  _ had  _ left some parting gifts for the treatment on Victor in the form of several bites and scratches.

Yuuri wondered what he should do. Because he was  _ not  _ going to allow Chris to get away with doing that to him. Phichit shrugged when he asked for his opinion. Guess he's on his own for this one.

His death glare only broke once during the evening, and that was because Victor picked him up to bring him to his nap room. Yuuri snuggled down next to Vitya and waited. When it was apparent that his human was asleep, he slipped out from underneath his arms and slinked down the hallway towards Chris’ long nap room. Phichit chirped softly at him when he stuck his head in, but his prey was fast asleep. Good.

Yuuri trotted over to his food dish and stuffed his mouth full of the dry bits. Phichit stared at him when he jumped on the bed. He stared right back as he opened his mouth and let the food fall onto the fluffy small bed that Chris’ head  _ wasn't  _ on. Phichit laid his head down. There wasn't anything he could do to stop Yuuri's revenge—even if he wanted to.

Armed with another mouth full of food, Yuuri hopped into Chris’ 'bathtub’ in the house. He let go and listened with glee at the  _ tck tck tck  _ of the food hitting the tub. He chirped and a second round of food found its way into the tub as well. And into the 'sink.’ And into Chris’ paw coverings by the door. And then there was only one mouthful of food left. Yuuri knew  _ exactly _ where he was going with it.

He leapt onto Chris’ large bed with a vengeance. 

He walked right up to Chris’ head.

And dropped the last bit of food right on his face.

Yuuri tensed when Chris started coughing. He waited until Chris opened his eyes and that spark of recognition happened.

Then Yuuri bolted.


	38. Chapter 38

When it first happened, Victor didn't think much about it. It wasn't the first dead bird to show up on their doorstep. The poor birds seemed to fly right into the windows even though they've got those weird stickers that are supposed to prevent that from happening. Victor just took a moment to mourn the bird before getting rid of it.

The second time something dead ended up on their doorstep Victor didn't even notice until he was halfway through his morning walk. He shrieked at the little body of a mouse dangling out of Yuuri’s mouth.

“Oh my god!” Victor kneeled down in front of Yuuri, “D-Drop it!” He said frantically.

He swore Yuuri gave him a death glare, but the cat opened his mouth and a lifeless mouse laid there on the sidewalk.

“Where did you even _get_ this?!” Victor uselessly questioned as he scooped the small rodent up in an extra plastic bag he had.

The third time it was Chris who had the extreme pleasure of finding the latest kill.

A short, sharp scream rang out and Victor popped his head out of the bathroom.

“What's up, Chris?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Chris huffed, “Just a dead chipmunk right outside our door.”

“A...chipmunk?” Victor frowned. The dead animals were getting larger. What was killing things and then just _leaving_ them on their doorstep?

The fourth time a dead animal showed up on their doorstep it wasn't just _one_ animal, but two. And not just any old animal, but two bats. Like, honest to god fly at night and suck blood, _bats_. What animal would show up next time? A squirrel?

The next animal to show up was, in fact, a squirrel.

“Chris,” Victor whined, “I _hate_ being right sometimes.”

Chris looked over Victor's shoulder and laughed.

“A squirrel _and_ a mouse. Someone's trying to impress someone else.”

“Be serious, Chris,” Victor shot back, “There is some sort of wild animal leaving its kills on our doorstep.”

“I know!” Chris lit up, “A camera!”

The next morning when they find a momma bunny and her six kits laying in a pile, they immediately plug the camera into the nearest computer. There's an anti-climatic moment where they have to fast-forward through the beginning hours of the night. But then they see it: a fairly large black cat carrying the momma rabbit and there's two other cats carrying what could only be some kits. One of those cats is leaner than the other, and has some lighter fur at the tips of their ears and tails along with their paws.

Chris and Victor stared in shock until a small barn owl swooped into the frame and dropped a couple kits onto the pile. Then they screamed and paused the video because _what the_ **_hell_** _?!_ Both cats that were around receiving pets skittered away at the noise. Chris slowly pushed the play button and they both watch with gaping mouths as the owl settles itself onto the porch next to the cats. The cats who, apparently, are friends with the owl because they _rubbed_ up against the thing!

Victor stared at the retreating forms of the three cats and the owl. What kind of twisted Disney crap was going on? Was the owl the cats’ sidekick? Or was the owl the leader and the cats were the underlings? Victor's brain hurt.

“We're going to have to deal with this,” Chris said solemnly.

Victor couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right folks, it's that time.  
> Funny story: One time my cat caught a mouse and was walking around the house with it. Me, being dumb, thought it was dead ( _always_ assume it's still alive) and sorta off-offhandedly said to my cat "oh, good boy, drop it" and my cat, being even dumber, _did_ drop it. It was still alive, and ran away after a shocked moment. My cat leapt after it. It got away. I did, in fact, facepalm.
> 
> [☆](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	39. Chapter 39

Yuuri was ecstatic. And frustrated. On one hand, he  _ knows  _ that it's his mom leaving gifts at the door at night. He can smell her on them. On the other hand, he doesn't get to enjoy any of them because his Victor so rudely gets rid of them. Phichit's jokes about the whole situation aren't helping. He threatened him that he wouldn't share anything that he got a hold of, but Phichit just brushed that off.

To say he was annoyed was an understatement.

And as he sat and glared at his human, he can't help but think that he might actually have to find a way outside on his own. His human was making those weird high-pitched meows that mean he's either about to lean in close for a headbutt or scratch him under the chin. Unfortunately, it's the former, and Yuuri  _ can't.  _ He placed a hand on Victor's funny face and flicked his tail. 

No amount of hurt cries will sway Yuuri. He knows Vitya’s faking it.

Yuuri spent the rest of the daylight roaming around looking for potential ways out. He was getting antsy when the moon came out to play and he was still stuck inside. And then he heard shuffling near the front door and was gone.

He trilled to get Vitya's attention and allowed the head pats. They weren't what he was there for but he would accept them anyways. He jumped up at his walking skin and meowed loudly.

Vitya paused too long and so Yuuri made his demand again. But louder.  _ That  _ got him what he wanted, and soon he was out on the porch. He sat upon his human and waited.

And waited.

He heard Vitya's yawns and hoped that his family would show up soon. He didn't know how long they were going to be around here for. And then he heard the screech.

He was standing immediately and meowed loudly in answer. Vaguely, he registered how Vitya had tensed below him. 

Vitya let out a little scream as Yuuri felt Vicchan swoop right by them and land on the bannister. His little hoots had Yuuri feeling warm and cozy; they reminded him of his kitten time.

He smelled his family before he was able to see them and he eagerly hopped off and headed in their direction to greet them. He shared a strong headbutt with his older sister, Mari, and his mom and dad sidled up on either side of him and stretched their tails over him.

And he told them everything.

How hard it was when he got far enough away from home that nothing was familiar. How he had found Phichit, small and helpless, at the bottom of a tall bin outside. How he took Phichit under his whiskers even though he was barely older than a kitten himself. How the kind Minako built them a small shelter inside a place where music played and humans came and went. How they found gentle care with the pretty human Yuuko in the house that had many cats. How their current humans were pretty dumb, but that there was no question that they loved them.

Hiroko was grooming Yuuri through his story, secretly please that her kitten had had such an interesting life so far. Toshiya, on the other hand, was staring at Victor, appraising. Mari sat with her head half turned away but Yuuri knew she was listening with rapt attention. At some point during his retelling Vicchan had burrowed his way under Yuuri's chin. 

Yuuri loved his family so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to [sumi-ink-ninja](http://sumi-ink-ninja.tumblr.com/)! Now we see Vicchan!  
>  **Edit:** Shout-out to [WarriorNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/profile) who has informed me that they are the person mentioned above (that's their tumblr above)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [☆](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	40. Chapter 40

Victor watched on as three black cats and a barn owl surrounded his darling Yuuri. This close, it was easy to see the resemblance between them all. Based on their sizes, Victor guessed that the two on either side of him must be his parents. He took a moment to reflect on the fact that he's making all this crap up and they could be like, his litter mates or something. But something told him that they were his parents. That would make the one standing off to the side his sibling. 

Victor had to admit, they made a cute family together. Though the look he was getting from what could only be Yuuri’s father made him feel exposed. And that's when he remembered what he brought out with him. He slowly reached down to his bag at his feet and pulled out the large flat spare dog bowl. 

Four sets of eyes bored into the top of his head as he bent over and poured just enough CatSip to cover the bottom. He finally lifted his eyes to find Yuuri’s, and lightly tapped the bowl with a quiet  _ pss pss.  _

The effect was immediate. Yuuri chirped in curiosity and leaned down. Victor saw it as a success when he settled down next to the bowl. Mama Yuuri was the first one to move after. Then his sibling—his sister, Victor finally noticed—came over. The large tomcat was still intensely staring at him.

A moment passed. Finally, Papa Yuuri made his way over to the bowl.

Victor let out the breath he was holding. He was accepted by Yuuri's family. It felt like he just won the lottery. He shot a quick text out to Chris and within minutes he saw him peering out the window and 'aww-ing’ at the scene. And then he was mouthing words out to him.

_ 'That’s probably the cutest thing I've seen!’ _

Victor smiled his signature heart smile and nodded his head in agreement.

_ 'I love them already!’ _

He watched Chris shake with laughter and flashed him a thumbs up. Little scratches at the front door made the kitty cats turn in surprise. Yuuri chirped and there was an answering meow. The door slowly opened to reveal Chris kneeling on the ground with a hold on Phichit. 

Mama Yuuri chirped and went right up to Phichit and started grooming him. Chris let out a little huff and Victor decided to slowly sink onto the porch. He got a stink-eye from Yuuri’s sister but she was the first one to come near him.

Victor held very still as his outstretched hand was sniffed thoroughly. Clearly they smelled Makkachin on him. She bit down on his hand hard enough for Victor to let out a little cry and then she was pushing her head on the underside of his hand. Confused, yet happy, Victor went about gently petting the two-toned cat.

_ 'What the heck?’ _ He mouthed over to Chris.

Chris just shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I seem absent recently, I've been working on my fic for the Live and Love Big Bang. There's only a couple more days to sign up if you're interested!


	41. Chapter 41

The next evening Victor knew what to expect. He was prepared with his bag full of goodies. There was even a laser pointer!

But then the doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts. He opened the door and there was Yuuri’s family—owl and all—just sitting pretty. Victor’s brow furrowed and he stuck his head out to peer around the entryway.

“Hello?” 

Silence.

The cats were standing now with looks of impatience. Well, what Victor  _ thought  _ was impatience anyways. He’s still not very good at cat language.

“Who’s at the door?” Chris called out from further in the apartment.

“No one’s here,” Victor startled a bit at the gruff meows from Papa Yuuri, “I think the cats rang the doorbell.”

“What?!”

Victor was reeling as the familia de Yuuri let themselves in.

What kind of cats  _ were  _ these? They didn’t look to be anything other than regular cats. How did they ring the damn doorbell?! 

Within seconds there was a high pitched trill and Yuuri came bounding into the foyer. Victor watched on as Yuuri skidded to a stop too late and slid into his sister. A sharp meow sounded out as they started chasing each other towards the living room.

Screeching, the barn owl flew into the apartment and followed the two. 

“Gah!” He heard Chris’s shout of surprise.

Victor walked out to the living room and took in the manic scene. Yuuri and his sister were rough-housing while Phichit was throwing punches every now and then that only seemed to egg the two on. And then there was the owl. It was perched on the back of the couch, its head swiveling around to watch the cats on the ground. Chris was, rightfully, apprehensive about the owl being so close to his head. 

If that owl was so friendly with Yuuri, then it couldn’t be all that bad. Victor tried to not let his nerves show as he awkwardly skirted around the cats on the floor and slipped onto the couch. He didn’t know much about owls. His knowledge basically came from that one time in primary school when they dissected an owl pellet. And even then, Victor wasn’t a very attentive child, his working knowledge was shoddy at best.

So when that owl turned its head—okay that was creepy—and stared at him, it was only natural that Victor was a bit nervous. A small hoot sounded out and Victor jumped a little in surprise. Then the owl wobbled its way over towards Victor’s head and it was all he could do to not bolt. Because  _ boy  _ were those some sharp talons.

Victor couldn’t remember if you were allowed to make direct eye contact. 

It seemed all his worries were for naught when that small owl gently plucked at his hair and settled down right behind his ear. He’s going to take this as a good sign. And hope his ear doesn’t get bit.

Gentle, light, chirps sounded out from the little guy and Victor swore that the bird was laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone can thank Dyzarktarzk for being the inspiration for this chapter!
> 
> [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	42. Chapter 42

Minami loved his neighborhood. He loved walking around and keeping an eye out for his favorite kitty. He loved watching the comings and goings of the various animals, from the squirrels to the dogs out for walks; to the strays that meander on through. 

It was a nice day for a walk. The sky was clear, there was a light breeze, and there was that group of black kitties he saw walking around last night out his window. There was no way he was missing out on good gossip like  _ that.  _

And that’s how he found himself perched on a tree lining the  _ very street  _ the precious Yuuri lived on. He watched on as the three black cats walked with purpose with an owl— _ an owl!— _ circling around them. An involuntary squeal came out of him as he watched the quartet walk up to  _ Yuuri’s  _ front door. Of course they would be Yuuri’s family! How could they  _ not  _ be?! Minami thought excitedly.

Nothing happened.

Minami was confused. Why were they just sitting there quietly? A couple minutes passed and he found himself walking across the road towards them. He was practically vibrating in place when he got close enough to start seeing the family resemblances. 

“You guys wanna see Yuuri?” he whispered.

He got tilted heads and quirked tails in answer. Humming, Minami continued on.

“Don’t worry! I’ll help you out!” Minami reached out and rang the doorbell then turned to leave, “Have fun! See you around!”

As much as he wanted to see Yuuri, he didn’t want to interrupt family time. Because family time is  _ very  _ important. Especially to young kitties like Yuuri. He found himself back on the low branches of the tree and looked back at the house.

“Hello?” A flash of silver revealed Victor with his head sticking out of the door.

There was a pause.

“No one’s here,” Victor answers an unheard question, “I think the cats rang the doorbell.” Incredulity dripped from his last statement.

Minami flushed.

Maybe he  _ should  _ have stayed.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check [this](http://dyzarktarzk.tumblr.com/post/172536673566/really-small-and-ugly-but-hope-you-like-it) out! <3  
> Thank you so much Dyzarktarzk!!

“Have you seen Yuuri?”

“Not one hair.”

Victor frowned and looked down at Makkachin.

“Do  _ you  _ know where he is, Makka?”

Makka wagged her tail up at him. He sighed.

Of course.

Another hour passed before Victor gave up with an exaggerated flop onto the couch. He flung an arm over his face.

“Where’s my kitty!” It was meant as a question, yet it came out a strong whine.

Chris rolled his eyes at Victor’s antics. He was so over-the-top sometimes.

“I know!” Victor jumped up and proceeded to fall at Chris’s feet. Or, more specifically, at the white and tan kitty cat found on Chris’s lap.

“Phichit!” He gasped out, “Help me, please!”

Victor took in the slow blink of the clearly-unphased-by-all-his-tears cat and pouted more.

“I’ll give you some treats.”

Phichit’s ears perked up. Then he stood up and stretched.

Chris’s glare promised retribution.

Hopping off from his comfy place, Phichit leisurely walked towards Victor’s bathroom. Victor could do nothing but follow. He was pretty sure he checked everywhere in here. There’s no way—

A loud trill cut his thoughts off. Then an answering  _ mew  _ echoed out. 

“Yuuri?”

Another  _ meow  _ rang through the bathroom. Phichit had walked up to his toilet and sniffed at the closed lid.

No way.

Victor quickly lifted the lid of the toilet to reveal a rather  _ wet  _ and  _ sad  _ looking Yuuri. A mangled cry slipped out from him as he quickly hauled his kitty cat towards the bathtub. Yuuri was  _ freezing  _ and who knows how long he was  _ really  _ stuck there for. In his stupid toilet. Victor vowed to never leave the lid up again as he warmed Yuuri back up with a nice bath.

Later on Victor kept his promise and showered Phichit in treats for being such a good sleuth-kitty. If he gave some to Yuuri in a ploy to keep him on Yuuri’s good side, he could neither confirm nor deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [CherryTheThird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryTheThird/profile) for suggesting the idea that prompted this chapter!
> 
> And yes, cats _can_ get stuck in the toilet. It happened to my cat before lol  
>  please remember to put the toilet seat/lid down
> 
>  
> 
> [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	44. Chapter 44

With the summer fast approaching, there was a major problem:

Bugs.

More specifically, _flies._

Which wouldn’t be so bad if they would just _stick to the fly paper and die already._ It was maddening and Victor was at his wits end. No amount of fly swatters would get rid of them all. Even grosser than all the fly guts everywhere—they were _definitely_ going to have to repaint—was the fact that Makkachin would eat the dead little corpses.

_Gross._

The second week of fly hell was when crap really hit the fan. Because now the little stinkers bothered them _at night._ Incessant buzzing, infuriating tickles, and inelegant gasps when someone ended up swallowing one.

Victor was about to throw in the towel and suggest to Chris they just move.

And that’s when it happened.

One evening while everyone was settled down in the living room, a fly buzzed right by Yuuri’s ears. This caused him to recoil and stare at the nuisance buzzing around him. The second fly-by was met with a well-aimed strike. Victor was impressed. Yuuri caught the fly with relative ease.

Chris whistled.

“Damn,” he started, “Yuuri could be a professional fly hunter.”

“Chris!” Victor gasped, “You’re a genius!”

“I am?” he cleared his throat, “I mean, of course I am. But what exactly am I a genius for?”

“Watch me.”

With that, Victor scooped his little black bundle of adorableness up and lifted him above his head towards the spot of the wall where multiple flies were resting. A couple started to fly off and by then Yuuri had already cut their numbers in half. It was almost comical how jerky Yuuri moved in order to follow their movements around, his long black arms flailing around and adding to the comedic effect.

Little growls erupted from Yuuri as he mercilessly hunted down his prey. Phichit, not one to be left out, jumped onto the cat tree and swatted at the flies that flew by him. After a large majority of the flies had been eliminated, Victor set Yuuri down to rest. Yuuri chirped up at him happily.

It only took a week of “dusting” with Yuuri to finally be free of the tiny buzzing overlords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	45. Chapter 45

In all her time, she had never met another soul who could get Vitya to smile so big. 

Makkachin watched on as Yuuri laid down to rest on the bed next to her and Vitya. She crawled up on the bed, sandwiching him. He shot her a look but allowed it. He always allowed it. Leaning forward, she placed her head right next to Yuuri and snuffled a bit. A small black paw touched her muzzle and she wagged her tail lazily.

The next morning Makka bounded up to Vitya while he was in the bathroom after their walk and placed her head on his knees. For some reason, when he’s on the seat in this room and she does this, he laughs and gives her ear rubs. She tries to do it as often as possible.

As usual, she received her fair share of ear rubs. She let out a hearty  _ boof  _ as she trotted away towards the kitchen after Yuuri. After meeting his family, Makkachin can proudly say that she understood the other much better now. She stopped short when she stepped into the living room.

There was the warm light shining on her bed. She looked over to where Yuuri was waiting for breakfast and decided she could wait a bit longer. If she didn’t nab the bed now, there’d be no room for her. Turning around the obligatory four and a half times towards the right, and three towards the left, she finally laid down. It wasn’t always a guarantee, but her mother always told her to do it to ward off bad dreams.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she basked in the warmth. It wasn’t too much later that Phichit had found his way over to her, wanting to share the light. She lifted her head up and rearranged herself on her side, leaving room in front of her belly for the other. A headbutt was her thanks as he lightly laid down in front of her. Just as she set her head back down, there was Yuuri, also wanting to be in the light.

A small huff from Makka and a chirp from Phichit told Yuuri he was more than welcome to join in. He gingerly made his way onto the pile and ended up half on Makka and half on Phichit. Once they settled down Makka could feel the vibrations of both kitties’ purrs. 

Lazy mornings were the best sort of morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone can thank Dyzarktarzk for the Makka POV!
> 
> I apologize for going AWOL for a bit, all my coworkers have been getting sick so I've been called in a lot. I will more than likely post another chapter later, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	46. Chapter 46

“You sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Of course, Yura,” Victor waved him off, “We’ve watched Potya before, haven’t we?”

Yuri grumbled under his breath. It would have been more threatening if he hadn’t been crouched over petting Yuuri in the doorway.

“She’d better be okay in a week.” He glared one last time at Victor before turning on his heels and walking away.

“Bye bye!” Victor gave a little wave that was met with a middle-finger. Yuri never changed.

Victor turned with the cat carrier in hand and walked out to the living room. Makkachin was silently following him, giving curious sniffs towards the carrier.

“That’s right, girl,” Victor cooed at her, “Potya’s come to play again!”

_ Boof! _

Victor laughed as he set the carrier down in their guest bathroom. While Victor didn’t see anything wrong with just letting Potya run free right away, Chris shut him down pretty adamantly. He stated that because Yuuri and Phichit have been in the house for a long while, they might not like having another cat in their ‘territory.’ Victor had grumbled, but relented.

They had gotten towels from Yuri just a few days ago that had Potya’s smell on them and had them placed in the living room. It was a good thing when both Phichit and Yuuri had sniffed curiously at the towels but showed no sign of being irritated by it. 

Now, with the door to the bathroom closed, Potya was sniffing at the two from underneath the door. And then a little tan paw came flying out from under the door and tapped Potya. Potya recoiled with such a  _ disgusted  _ look on her face that Victor had to stifle his laughter. Then a hesitant black paw reached under the door. Potya took an interest in Yuuri and as soon as her nose touched his paw it retreated back under the door. 

Potya chirped and then chased the black paw with one of her own and her tail raised in a playful way. Victor heard Chris laughing on the other side of the door.

This continued on for a while before Chris suggested opening the door so they could see each other. When the door opened an inch, Phichit was right there with his face smushed in it and desperately trying to squeeze in. Potya lightly tapped his face and then Phichit backed up.

With that as encouragement, Victor opened the door more and hovered with Chris over the three cats. But no growls or anything sounding remotely vicious sounded out. Phichit bounded away towards the living room and Potya stood up as Yuuri scurried after the other. Makkachin barked at the two as she chased them into the living room. Potya followed them at a sedate pace. 

Within the hour Potya was curled contently between Phichit and Yuuri on the couch. There were pictures involved. Some may have been sent to Yuri. There may or may not have been a response without profanities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	47. Chapter 47

It was once again time for Master to take his trip. Which meant a long time with Vitya and _Makkachin._ It’s not like Puma Tiger Scorpion _disliked_ Makkachin, it’s just that the dog tended to want to play all the time and had zero chill.

When Potya was relegated to the _bathroom_ of all places, she was understandably upset. For starters, there were other _cats_ in her second home. And one was on Makkachin-level annoying. This ‘Phichit’ was like a firecracker that ended up spinning around and coming after you. Potya didn’t quite know _why_ this little kitten was all up in her face. A couple of love taps were—thankfully—all she needed to use to get him to back off.

The other cat—Yuuri—was much more reserved. And cute. Not that Potya would _ever_ admit that. She was a Queen and it was below her station to mewl after street rats. But, maybe she didn’t have to give _him_ such a cold greeting. Especially when he was so skittish. It was kind of cute.

If she so happened to be in the same room as him most of the time it was simply coincidence. Just like how she would wait until he started eating and then go to eat out of the same bowl as him. She was just being _friendly._

And then Yuuri had to go and gift her one of those fake mouseys and she was gone. Modesty was out the window faster than the time it took her Master to raise his voice. She went out of her way to groom Yuuri, to be the first to cuddle up with him, and to chase him around when they both were in a playful mood.

She even broke her ‘No snuggles with any human other than Master’ rule. All because this skittish, sickeningly sweet, and spry black kitty wiggled his way past her defences.

Potya supposed that this time was a little better than previous visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. I did it. Changing up the POVs for sure! Apologies for the short(ish) chapter—I wanted to get something out to you all this weekend and this segues into the next couple of chapters nicely.
> 
> Thanks for reading~  
> [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	48. Chapter 48

It took a few hours before Yuuri felt comfortable enough with “Lilia” to creep closer and check her out. Both Potya _and_ Phichit were taken with her—but one kitty couldn’t be too careful. He was pleasantly surprised at the strong, firm, yet kind, pats that the older human gave. They weren’t nearly as good as his Vitya’s, but they were a welcome change nevertheless.

Once Lila had left, Yuuri found himself desperate for his human’s snuggles. He made his request loud and clear, and of course his wonderful Vitya obliged him, and soon he found himself drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

When he woke, it was because he was ripped from his dreams by an ear-piercing shrill that caused his ears to prick up uncomfortably. He _had_ to figure out what was making that awful noise so he could kill it and get back to sleeping. The noise stopped, and for a few blissful moments there was silence. But then the noise started again and Yuuri decided that he’d had enough.

 

Victor stared at Chris.

Chris stared at Victor.

They both were pointedly ignoring the screeching of the smoke alarm.

“This is your fault,” Chris unhelpfully pointed out.

“How was I supposed to know that _butter_ could _burn_?” Victor huffed.

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. This was a bad idea. Victor only knew how to cook simple things, or russian things. But he wanted to learn, and Chris was weak. Now he knew better.

“Go open some windows and let’s see if we can’t air out the place while I try to turn this thing off.”

Chris watched Victor nod and head off. There was no way that they were _ever_ going to get the smell of burnt butter out of their kitchen. He sighed. As he pulled out the step-stool he finally noticed Yuuri standing in the doorway. Now, Chris knew cats, and Yuuri looked _livid._ Not exactly what they needed at the moment, but manageable.

Turning his back to Yuuri was a mistake.

 

“Ack!”

Victor rushed back to the kitchen after hearing Chris’s shout.

“What?! What is it?”

Victor stopped dead in his tracks. Right there, in their very own kitchen, was _Yuuri._ And he was attached to Chris’s back. There were little growls sounding out that made Victor start laughing at the cuteness of it all.

“Well,” Chris huffed, “at least _someone_ finds this funny.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Victor took a deep breath. “But c’mon, Chris, it’s _funny._ He attacked you.”

Chris grumbled unintelligibly under his breath as Victor began the process of peeling Yuuri off with minimal loss of limb. He ended up with an armful of annoyed kitty.

“Let’s see if a walk might calm you down,” Victor murmured.

As Victor headed towards the front door, he heard Chris mumble, “Why is it always the _quiet_ cats?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though we're coming up on the end of this fic~ 
> 
> I'm thinking a few more chapters, and then I'll be getting to work on other things for the series, such as Yuuri's early kitty days (including how he met Phichit). 
> 
>  
> 
> [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	49. Chapter 49

Victor woke up feeling more refreshed than ever before. He attributed this sense of peace to the two adorable balls of fluff currently sharing the bed with him. He smiled. His two _beautiful_ babies were all snuggled up with one another. Snapping a quick picture, he is reminded of his newest project; he’s only got a few more weeks to complete it. It wasn’t _truly_ time sensitive, but he wanted to have the photographs ready for this year’s **Older Cat Adopt-a-thon**.

It was an adoption drive that the shelter where Yuuri and Phichit came from held once a year. Victor thought it admirable. And this year, he wants to set up a little place with Yuuri to: one, show Yuuri off, but ultimately two, show others that adopting an older cat could be _just as rewarding_ as a kitten could be.

This entire past year was solid proof of that fact.

Yuuri was definitely more outgoing now than when Victor first got him. Though, he still shied away from newer people. But that’s also the reason that he wanted to bring along Phichit; Phichit _loved_ people, and Yuuri could pick up the slack with the kids.

He watched on as Makkachin yawned and started to stretch. This, in turn, made Yuuri give off a few annoyed chirps as he rearranged to fall back asleep. Victor smiled and got out of bed, being greeted with a cracked little brown eye as Yuuri tracked his movements.

“You’re too cute in the morning, you know that?” Victor chastised Yuuri playfully as he scratched behind his ears. Purrs filled the room and, consequently, Victor’s heart.

He cooed at his little bed shadow and placed a couple treats out for him. The vet never said Victor _couldn’t_ give Yuuri a couple treats to start his day. Besides, the treats helped wake Yuuri up. That’s the only reason. Not the fact that Yuuri would get this sparkling look in his eyes nor the fact he made a certain kind of _squeak_ that he only made when Victor got out the little fishy-shaped treats.

There was a hesitant, light knock on the front door that sent Makkachin flying off the bed barking.

“Makka! Shush!” Victor laughed, “Yuuri’s trying to sleep still!”

The front door opened to reveal one flustered Kenjirou Minami.

“A-ah! Sorry, I know it’s a bit early but you said I should get here as soon as possible and I—”

“It’s alright,” Victor cut him off, only slightly worried about what he got himself into by inviting the kid to help out, “I haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

“Eep!” Minami squeaked, “I’m _so_ sorry! I should have known that—”

Victor sighed as he closed the door after Minami had fully come inside.

“Minami,” Victor interrupted again, “It’s _fine._ Besides, Yuuri’ll be so surprised to see you.”

At the mention of the black kitty, Minami visibly perked up.

“Oh gosh! I can’t believe I’ll get to be with him _all day_ at the adopt-a-thon!” Minami had stars in his eyes. “We can _totally_ show everyone just how wonderful and simply amazing older cats can be. I mean, Yuuri’s not _old_ old, but he’s no kitten, and I think…”

Victor tuned the rest of Minami’s enthusiastic spiel out as he went to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. He’s heard this particular one at least twice since mentioning the event. A loud gasp followed by a _very_ familiar chirp let Victor know that Yuuri had wandered into the kitchen.

He turned around and took in the sight before him. Minami had crouched down to allow Yuuri to place his front paws on his legs to reach up and give little rubs on his chin. Giggles filled the space and Victor subtly took out his phone to capture the candid moment.

There were at least a dozen photos that came out of this, however, as Yuuri decided to go for headbutts next. And then, in a rare show of trust—at least for Yuuri—he climbed on Minami’s shoulders. Victor was worried that the poor kid would explode as he shakily asked Victor to take “heaps and heaps” of photos.

Victor laughed as he took a short video.

He wondered when his smile had stopped being so forced, or his laugh so mechanical. But then again, he knew _exactly_ when that happened.

His smile was fond as Yuuri reached a paw out to him.


	50. Chapter 50

Yuuri was quite content in Minami’s lap. They were in the large metal box going _somewhere,_ but everything was fine because Phichit was also here. He was staring daggers at Minami from where he was perched on Vitya’s lap. Yuuri purred louder when the box stopped and Vitya reached a hand over to pet him.

His humans chatted as they are wont to do and he’s gently hugged into Minami’s chest as he’s taken out of the box. Noise surrounded him immediately and he tensed up. What are they doing? Where are they? Yuuri noticed the large flat space with its green, green grass and a scattering of trees.

A park, that’s where they were.

He was carried up towards a shelter of some sort and that’s when he recognized who was there. It was Yuu-chan! He chirped as he tried to wiggle out of Minami’s grasp to greet his old human.

* * *

 “Oh my goodness!” Yuuko laughed as she watched Yuuri struggle to get out of Minami’s grasp. “I guess he remembers me!”

“Of course he remembers you,” Victor stated, “You watched over him for, what, nearly six months?”

Yuuko hummed in agreement as she snuggled and cooed at the black cat now in her arms. Phichit was patiently awaiting his turn as he sat on the nearest table with a paw stretched out towards her.

Victor’s smile was wide as he took in the scene. This was a good idea. He placed his scrapbook on his table and opened to a random page. Pictures of Yuuri, Phichit, and Makka were artfully placed over the pages. There was a picture of Yuuri with a butterfly with its wings spread out on his nose. Victor liked that one the best.

Victor watched with a light heart as Yuuko continued to coo at the cats, who both were on the table batting around the small assortment of cat toys on it. He heard a small sniffle from his right. Turning towards to sound revealed one Minami with unshed tears shimmering in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he sniffled, “They’re just _so_ cute, and I’m so thankful I can be a part of their little kitty lives.”

“You can say that again,” a new voice rang out.

It was Minako. She looked much different with her hair in a loose plait and no white jacket on.

“Minako!” Victor beamed. “I’m glad you could make it!”

“Of course,” she said, now scratching both Phichit and Yuuri under their chins. “Now let’s make this the _best_ adopt-a-thon ever!”

* * *

 Victor sighed as he pulled up to his apartment.

The day was full of people who came up to gush over the two moderately famous (at least in their neighborhood) cats. Victor couldn’t be too upset, though, as half the cats who were at the adopt-a-thon ended up with loving homes by the end of the day.

Once ensuring Phichit was secure in his bag, and Yuuri on his leash, he made his way inside.

“I’m back!” he called out.

“Welcome back!” was the response he got from Chris.

Phichit was off like a bullet the moment his paws hit the floor, thundering through the apartment to get to Chris. Victor listened to the little chirps and soft laughter.

_What wonderful sounds to come home to,_ he thought as he scratched Makka’s head.

* * *

 After such a long, exhausting day, Yuuri was thankful it all seemed to be over. He was ecstatic to see Yuu-chan and Minako again! Not to mention all the little humans who fawned over him. His personal favorites were the ones Yuu-chan brought; they looked the same and Yuuri could only base who was who on how their fur on the top of their heads was arranged.

Padding into the living room after finishing his dinner, Yuuri set his sights on Vitya. It was definitely snuggle time—preferably on his favorite forever human’s lap.

_His human._

Yuuri purred louder than ever before at the thought.

He was so happy that Victor became his Forever Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just reached 10k hits! (Thank you [oh_fudgecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_fudgecakes/pseuds/oh_fudgecakes)!!)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading all of this and commenting/kudos/or just making it this far! (⌒▽⌒)☆
> 
> There is a prequel to this one in the works, but it's a ways off right now. You can keep an eye out on my [tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/), stay here (I will most likely post an A/N for a chapter to inform those who don't sub to the series or to me that the prequel is up!!), or, like I just mentioned, sub to the series or me until the prequel is posted.
> 
> Thank you all once again for all the support and love you've given me and this story! 
> 
> What was your favorite scene? I'd love to know~! ♡(ŐωŐ人)  
> P.S. my favorite scene is from [chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442505/chapters/30894711) where Yuuri was caught mid-lick with the wine bottle!


End file.
